Like No One Ever Was: Path to the Plateau
by Aj-kun
Summary: Naruto Namikaze sets out on his own Pokemon journey with his childhood friend Harrison. The journey will be long and filled with obstacles, with his friends and his Pokemon at his side he'll prove to the world that he really is like no one ever was as he walks the path to the Plateau.
1. Like No One Ever Was

**I hope you guys enjoy this new story guys, please leave me a review and let me know what ya think. Love to hear from all of you who read all your opinions matter, enjoy. **

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

The world of Pokémon, a place filled with wonder and things to discover. Trainers catch and battle with Pokemon creating bonds throughout the wide and untameable land.

The Hoenn region is where our hero was born and our story begins.

The Hoenn region was known throughout the world as one of the strongest. This was for good reason; the elite four and the champion were near unbeatable. But right now the big stag and conference battles are a distant thought for a young sun kissed Namikaze.

Our story begins in a small town in the Hoenn region off the coast called Littleroot town.

"Don't do that Naruto" cried out a blonde woman.

She wore a lab coat and she had a feminie figure and bust. Tsunade Senju was the local professor of the Hoenn region. Her blonde locks wavered in the wind as she chased after her godson, who always managed to get into some sort of trouble. He would always hang around in the lab with her, seeing as his parents were never around to really tend to him. His siblings were all off on Pokémon journeys so he really was left alone with her. She had always had a soft spot for the youngest Namikaze.

They were both currently in the fields just outside of Littleroot town. She was out in the field as she liked to take a practical approach to her research, one if the reasons that she was famous. She was taking notes on a Poochyena when she heard a loud yelp. She had only taken her eyes off, of Naruto for a split second; the 6 year old was definitely a big handful. Always on the move to satisfy his natural curiosity.

She sprinted into the bushes to see Naruto petting a baby Pokémon. The Pokémon looked very young, probably just hatched; it was a rare sight to see a lone baby Pokémon without the mother or father. But the Pokémon looked very happy as he purred as Naruto stroked her fur clumsily as he giggled.

"Look auntie an Eevee!" he giggled.

"Eevee" said the baby Pokémon.

"He is cute, but Naruto you shouldn't run off like that, okay" she poked him in the stomach making him giggle again.

"I won't, promise" he giggled. The Eevee look very happy, he jumped around Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Vee, vee" he licked Naruto's face and as he rested his paws on Naruto's lap.

"Can I keep him?" he asked. His cerulean eyes beamed at her in a futile attempt.

"No" she said.

"Pwease?" he asked again, his bright blonde locks bouncing in the warm wind.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled.

"That may work on everyone else, but not me" she sighed.

'He is cute, oh crap' she sighed again and put her hands on his hips, adopting a smile.

"But in this case" she pulled out a pokeball.

"Only if he wants to" she handed it to him a pokeball.

"No way, are you serious?" he asked in shock.

He grabbed the ball and looked at the Pokémon with a smile on his face. Eevee jumped back and faced him.

"Eevee, would you like to be my partner?" he asked with a smile.

The Pokémon cock his head. He then nodded in excitement.

"Vui!" he beamed.

"Yay!" yelled Naruto as he tapped him on the head with the ball. It beeped for a few moments then stopped beeping.

"Alright! I caught an Eevee!" he yelled. He danced around with the ball in his hand.

"Alright Naruto, it's time for lunch" he laughed as she picked up him. He still grasped the pokeball very tightly.

Naruto had always been her favourite. His elder brother and sister were always away and never had too much time for their little brother. Kushina Namikaze was a top coordinator and she was always away competing and meeting up with her children on their journeys. His father Minato Namikaze was a very accomplished trainer, he was the champion of the Hoenn region and was extremely respected, anyone who was anyone knew who he was. Naruto came from a very accomplished family and it just so happened that life when it came to his family moved without him. It was like that, they had forgotten about him.

Tsunade walked out of the scrub and onto the makeshift road away from the tree line. She but Naruto in the booster seat at the front so he could see in front of him. She did up the seat belt and then made her way to the driver's seat. She drove back to the lab, she parked in front of the lab. She undid Naruto's seatbelt and lifted up out of the car and onto the road.

"Auntie Tsunade?" he asked. She opened the door to the lab for him. He walked through and turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I go show Harrison my new Pokémon?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie, after you've had some lunch okay" he nodded and ran into the living room. He jumped on the breakfast bar seat facing the kitchen. Tsunade made him some lunch and he took the bowl from her and sat down on the couch he happily munched on his food.

Tsunade look at him with a smile on his face.

His older brother and sister had both started their journeys already. His older sister Koyuki and older brother Izuna had competed in the Ever Grande Conference not too long ago. Koyuki made it to the quarter finals and Izuna made it to the semi finals. The pair of them gaining regional attention. Their parents showered attention on them, acting as their managerial chaperons for photo shoots and interviews. Naruto was lucky to receive any attention what so ever.

They had called a couple of days ago and Naruto had answered the video phone. They made a promise to him to be here next week. He really missed them, but somewhere deep in the back of his mind he knew that they wouldn't come. Tsunade saw this and it broke her heart.

Minato and Kushina were always away on business. Minato was the champion of the Hoenn region and he had to defend his title and promote the strength of his region. Kushina was always competing in contests if not she was always fussing over her beloved children, neglecting her youngest.

"Auntie I finished can I go play with Harrison now please?" he asked politely he handed her the bowl. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes you can I'll take you okay" he nodded and she put the dish on the sink and grabbed his hand walking out of the lab.

As they walked down the path that lead to Harrison's house Tsunade looked down to him.

"Why don't you let out your new Eevee I'm sure he'll like to walk with you" said Tsunade. Naruto smiled as he pulled out his pokeball that contained Eevee.

"Okay Eevee, let's go!" he laughed as he threw the ball up in the air underarm.

Eevee appeared in a white light. He shook his head and smiled.

"Vui" he said as he saw Naruto he jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Vee" he laughed and scratched behind his ear making him purr.

"Did you wanna go play Eevee?" he asked hopefully.

"Eevee!" he exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Hey look auntie, there's Harrison can I go play now?" he asked as a small blonde boy ran toward them waving his hands.

"Okay, but don't go far. And don't go into the forest" Naruto nodded and ran toward.

"Hey Harry!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto!" he giggled.

"You got a Pokémon? No way!" Eevee puffed up his chest on his shoulder.

"He's fuzzy" Eevee's face dropped. He jumped off Naruto's shoulder and head butted him in the face.

"Vee, vee" he bounced around Harrison.

"No naughty, you don't hurt friends" scolded the 6 year old.

"Vee" Eevee's ears dropped and he looked down at the ground.

"Don't be sad Eevee, I'm sorry" Eevee smiled at him.

"Do you wanna go play?" asked Naruto.

Harrison nodded.

"Race ya to the park" giggled Harrison as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Come on Eevee!" he laughed as he and Eevee chased after him.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

Tsunade got back to the lab just in time to catch a call. She walked over to the phone and pressed the answer button, it was Minato and Kushina.

"Hey there Tsunade" said Minato with a smile.

"Hello" she said with a smile.

"What have you been up to?" asked Kushina.

"Oh nothing really, Naruto caught his first Pokémon today. You should have seen the look on his face" she giggled.

"He, what?" asked Minato.

"Ya caught his first Pokémon, too bad you missed it" said Tsunade.

"Ya, we would've loved to have seen that, but we were asked to an important dinner in Johto with Izuna and Koyuki" said Minato.

"Ya that's too bad" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, about...next week. Izuna has been invited to compete in a battle against Wallace, so we won't be back another week at the least" Tsunade sighed.

"It doesn't surprise me that you can't come" said Tsunade.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kushina.

"You're never around, which is unfortunate. He's a great kid you know" said Tsunade.

"He's incredibly bright for his age as well, he memorized all the starter Pokémon for each region" said Tsunade.

"That's amazing, he really is a clever boy" Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, he really misses the pair of you, well it can't be help I suppose" she said.

"Yes, we are truly

"Well...

we'll see you later" said Kushina with a smile.

"Bye then" Tsunade shrugged and shut off the computer.

She got up and began to squeeze the desk. She splintered it in anger, she growl and grabbed the chair she sat on and launched it across the room.

"They did it again" she sighed calming herself.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

Naruto and Harrison sat swings; Eevee curled up on Naruto's lap.

"We'll get to go out on our journeys in a few years right?" asked Naruto.

"Ya and we'll do all kinds of neat stuff" said Harrison.

"What's your first Pokémon going to be?" asked Naruto.

"I hope that it's a really cool one, with crazy powerful moves that can blow away everything" laughed Harrison.

"Hey we should do a journey together" Harrison smiled at Naruto.

"Okay!" said Harrison.

"We are going do some much cool stuff" laughed Naruto.

"Harrison! It's dinner time!" Harrison's mum stood at the entrance of the fenced park.

"That's my mum, gotta go Naruto, see ya later alligator" he laughed and jumped off the swing.

"We better go home to Eevee, auntie is probably wondering where we've gone" he laughed.

"Eevee" she stretched her hind and front legs and yawned. He jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Comfy?" asked Naruto.

"Vui" Eevee nuzzled against Naruto's cheek.

"Eee vui" he said.

"Okay then!" Naruto jumped off the swing and began walking back to the lab with a smile on his face.

I can't wait to see mummy and daddy" he laughed as he scratched Eevee.

"You can meet them" Eevee nodded.

The next day Naruto woke up in his bed, Eevee was curled up in a ball next to him.

"Good morning Eevee" said Naruto. Eevee didn't budge and continued to sleep.

"Wow, you're lazy" Eevee continued to sleep without interruption.

"Aw come on Eevee" Naruto poked him in cheek.

"Come on Eevee, I know you're awake" Eevee turned his head the other way.

"Come on, we have to get up now" he giggled when Eevee finally came to. He leaned forward stretching out his front legs. He then leaned backward stretching out the kinks in his back legs.

"Vee" he licked Naruto's face making him laugh. Naruto scratched the infant Pokémon's ear making him purr in delight.

"Come on" Eevee jumped off the bed and Naruto threw the covers off. He wore blue pyjamas that he thought were very cool.

When he was ready he and Eevee walked out to see Tsunade out on the back porch seating on one of the chairs she had out there overlooking the forest.

"Auntie!" he ran over to her, in his excitement he forgot about the invisible barrier in front of him and ran straight into it.

"Naruto" Tsunade dropped her coffee and opened the sliding door.

"Owie" he said as he rubbed his nose.

"Eevee, Eevee" Eevee laughed at Naruto's predicament.

"That's very naughty of you Eevee" scolded Tsunade as she helped him up.

"Are you okay, you got to excited again" said Tsunade he gently moved his hands away.

"Don't cry Naruto, it's going to be okay" Naruto sniffed, Tsunade giggled and hugged him. She kissed him on the forehead and lead him outside. Eevee followed them seating on the table.

"Naruto I have some news for you" she smiled sadly at him.

"What is it auntie" said Naruto rubbing his nose.

"Your parents, they aren't coming for another couple of days. Izuna has something has a battle with Wallace, you remember him don't you" Naruto nodded.

"Your brother has a match against him soon, so they're going to support him" Naruto looked down.

"It's only a week, right?" said Naruto with a hurt smile.

"Naruto, don't cry sweetheart" Eevee stood up and licked his face. Tsunade walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"T-They promised" he wailed.

Tsunade picked up and rocked him back and forth.

"Hey, you said it yourself. It's only a few days" she kissed him again and hugged him.

"B-But they always do this, t-they love Izuna and Koyuki more than me" he sobbed. Tsunade's heart broke at those words.

"Don't say that Naruto, they love you very much. They wish they could spend more time with you but they have things to do" after awhile Naruto stopped crying.

"Okay auntie" Tsunade smiled.

"Now I'll make your breakfast for you" she kissed him on the cheek and put him down. Eevee jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Vui?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm okay" he scratched behind his ear.

**1 Week Later**

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

Izuna was fuming over his defeat. They had touched down in Hoenn about an hour ago. They all travelled by limo to Littleroot town.

"Cheer up, Wallace is a very accomplished coordinator. Not many can hold their own against him" Izuna grumbled.

"I suppose you're right mum, but I could've beaten him for sure" said Izuna.

"You did great, you should've used your bighead attack to blind him" Izuna growled at Koyuki who sat on the other side of the limo.

The limo stopped in front of the Littleroot town lab. The Namikaze family stepped out of the limo and they were all met with similar scenery.

"I haven't seen this place in well over a year" said Koyuki.

"Ya nostalgia" said Izuna.

Izuna was dressed in a long black pants and a top. He had his father's blond hair and blue eyes. Koyuki wore a white sundress and clip on open toed shoes. She had her mother's violet eyes and blonde hair. Tsunade was there to greet them, she greeted with a polite smile.  
"Hi Tsunade" said Minato.

"Hi Minato, Kushina, how was your trip?" she asked.

"It was nice" said Kushina.

"Really, I hear your battle was good Izuna" said Tsunade.

"Ya, I tried my best but, that Wallace, his Milotic was something else. I guess I have just have to train some more" said Izuna.

Tsuande nodded.

"You two have done really well" said Tsunade.

"Of course, they're my children" said Minato beaming with pride.

"Well, you do realise that you have another son" said Tsunade.

Kushina looked down at her feet.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto's giggles reached their ears.

"He's playing" said Tsunade with a smile.

Koyuki and Izuna walked out to into the backyard to see Naruto being chased by an Eevee.

Minato, Kushina and Tsunade walked out to see Naruto laughing and playing with his Pokémon.

"He's...gotten big" commented Izuna.

"He certainly has grown up since the last time the pair of you were here" everyone smiled at the cheerful boy.

He was like no one ever was.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**I hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know what you all though and leave a REVIEW. **

... **Like No One Ever Was **...


	2. The Pokemon Journey Begins

**Awesome response to the first chapter, I'm glad that there is some interest in the story. In this chapter you'll find out a few important things, I won't tell you them now but I'll discuss the key points at the end of the chapter and why they occurred, if you'd like to discuss them further leave a REVIEW or PM me. **

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED I read them all and all of your opinions matter to me. I take them all to heart and take them all on board. Please keep REVIEWING, favouriting and of course following! Love you guys!**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

**6 years later**

**Naruto and Harrison are 12**

6 years past and Naruto and Eevee had grown up together. Eevee would always ride along on Naruto's shoulder because 1, he's lazy and 2 he enjoyed being close to his trainer. If you saw one it was likely that the other was not far behind.

Eevee had grown in the past 5 years yet he still fit on Naruto's pillow. He hadn't battle yet but he really wanted to. However he was just content with lazing around with Naruto, waiting to grow up and become strong. The pair of them were Nye on separable.

However Naruto's relationship with his parents was completely juxtaposed. They just seemed to drift further and further apart, what little attention he received was obliterated by the arrival of his youngest sister, Tea Namikaze. She had the same hair colour as her mother and the blue eyes of her father just like Naruto. Naruto was really quite fond of his younger sister he only wished that he got to spend more time with her. She was always either with one of their parents and since he never saw them in turn he never saw either of them enough to build any sort of relationship so in turn he didn't have much to do with her.

His older brother however had become aware of their parents neglect.

Izuna made an effort to be with Naruto and he returned home from his travels to play with his younger brother. They had become very fond of each other and Naruto looked up to Izuna and tries to copy everything his does, trying to be 'cool' like him. He loved his little brother with all his heart and made him a priority above all else. Naruto lavished in the attention only every receiving such from his Godparents.

But all that aside our red head was eager to get out and see the world, just like his 'cool' older brother.

Today was different than any other day. Naruto had always been jealous of his siblings whether he showed it or not. His siblings got to travel all over the world and see all kinds of great places. He felt like a bird in a cage, but today Naruto will be granted his freedom and he'll finally get out and take on the world.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

The sun rose over Littleroot Town, the sun rays hit our young red head in the face making him groan and subconsciously turn over in his sleep in annoyance. Eevee's eyes fluttered open, he looked this trainer on his left. He was extremely comfortable on his pillow, he yawned and closed his eyes again.

Naruto groaned as he sat up no longer being able to ignore the sun. He had gotten into the habit of sleeping in but, today the sun just wouldn't yield to his will. He looked to his right to see his Pokémon sleeping soundly.

"Come on, if I have to get up then so do you" said Naruto as he gently shook his Pokémon.

Eevee ignored him and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Eevee" said Naruto as he crept up on him.

"Eeeeeveee" Eevee groaned.

"Vee?" he opened his eyes and adopted an annoyed look.

"Eee vui" Eevee leaned forward and back stretching his hind and front legs. He yawned and stuck his tongue out at Naruto. He dodged a swipe from him and ran out the door.

"Vee, vee" he chanted in mockery.

"Why you little" Naruto ran out to find him on the breakfast bar. Tsunade stroked him making his leg spasm in bliss. Naruto growled at the little Pokémon's naughty behaviour.

"So, are you ready, today is the big day?" she asked handing him a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah I'm ready to get out of here" he laughed.

"Oh, because living with your auntie who cooks and cleans for you is such a bad thing" she crossed her arms making him laugh nervously.

"Oh, I ah don't...I mean" he sighed.

"I just want to get out there ya know, see the world, experience new things" he smiled.

"That's better, now I have a few presents for you" she said as she walked away into the lab.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked his Eevee. Eevee laid flat on his below with the most adorable look on his face.

"You want some?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Vee" he nodded and cocked his head to the side.

"Okay then...NO WAY!" he finished with a laughed as he ate the pancakes slowly in front of Eevee.

"Ya, who's your trainer, that's right" Eevee shook his head and jumped down from the breakfast bar.

"You're welcome" Tsunade walked in with a one strap official Hoenn league bag. It was mostly red save for the Hoenn league symbol across the bulk of the front of the bag. In the other hand she had a pile of clothes and a silver plated forearm guard.

"No way, you're the best auntie Tsunade" said Naruto as he gave her a hug. She held the items out to her sides.

"Yes, I know, I know. Now get ready and meet me in the lab" she said. Naruto took the clothes and the back pack. He changed into his new clothes; he surveyed himself in the mirror as he strapped the guard to his right forearm.

He had a pair of black leather gloves on that clung to his skin. He wore black pants with an orange stripe that ran down the side of his left leg. He also wore a white top and over it a sleeveless zip up jacket with a high collar that showed the white t shirt underneath. His left leg had a bandage around it on the outside of his pants; around it was a slim holder. He put on the bag, it sat on his right shoulder and came down above his left hip.

"Not bad eh?" he asked his Pokémon as he jumped on his right shoulder.

"Eevee" Naruto smiled.

"I know right" he laughed and scratched his ear.

Naruto walked out, the doorbell rang. Naruto walked down the hall passing the lab entrance. Harrison was also dressed and ready to go. He had a smile on his face as he held a bag over his left shoulder, he wore a yellow top, grey pants and sneakers as well as a pair of wrist bands.

"You excited?" asked Harrison.

"The question is, are you excited to get away from your psycho sister?" asked Naruto.

"That question is a little rhetorical isn't it?" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Come on" said Naruto as he turned around and walked into the lab. Harrison followed him at a moderate pace.

"Oh my, don't the pair of you look dashing" said Tsunade with a smile.

"Thanks auntie" Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you" said Harrison.

"How bout a photo" said Tsunade as she pulled out a camera from her lab coat.

Naruto and Harrison put their arms over each other's shoulders. Along with Eevee they all smiled for the camera.

"That'll be a great piece on the mantle" said Tsunade.

"Now, seeing as the pair of you are from Hoenn you are both entitled to a starter Pokémon from the Hoenn region" said Tsunade.

She turned around to the table and picked a pokeball off the tray of 3.

"First we have, Mudkip" said Tsunade holding out a pokeball.

The Pokémon appeared in the middle of Naruto and Harrison. It didn't look to impressed and it squirted Naruto in the face with his water gun.

Naruto growled and shook his head, shaking the water from his crimson hair.

"Not that one" said Naruto wiping the water away.

Tsunade giggled.

"Now we have, Treecko" said Tsunade as she held out a ball and a Treecko appeared with crossed arms.

"Treecko, tree" said the grass type Pokémon.

Treecko looked at Harrison and smiled cockily at him.

"Treecko, tree, Treecko" said the Pokémon.

Harrison smiled down at the Pokémon.

"I think...I'll take Treecko" said Harrison.

Harrison knelt down and put his hand out.

"Treecko, would you like to be my partner and travel with me? And we'll get you stronger" said Harrison. Treecko contemplated this for a bit. In the end though he smiled and turned around shaking Harrison's hand with his tail.

"Alright, I know we'll do great" said Harrison.

"Treecko!" cheered the grass type as Harrison returned him into the pokeball.

"And last but certainly not least, Torchic" said Tsunade as she released the last Pokémon.

A Torchic appeared and looked at Naruto curiously.

"Eee, vui" said Eevee as he jumped down off of Naruto and next to the small bird Pokémon. Naruto watched the interaction between Eevee and Torchic, he looked intently as the pair conversed.

Naruto knew who he would take.

He knelt down and extended his arm.

"Torchic" said Naruto getting the little birds attention.

"Would you like to travel with me and be partners with Eevee and I?" asked Naruto as he held his hand out.

"Torchic!" the Pokémon jumped and pecked Naruto in the face.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Naruto as the Pokémon returned to the ground with a smile on its face.

Naruto returned Torchic and put his pokeball away.

"Okay, the ship to the Kanto region leaves in about an hour, here are your passes" said Tsunade handing the pair of them their tickets.

"Alright, Professor Oak is expecting you in Pallet Town" said Tsunade.

"Oh ya I've read about him" said Naruto.

"He's very famous, apparently" said Harrison with a shrug.

"Yes he's especially for his poetry, but more importantly he'll point you in the right direction. I haven't been to Kanto in a long time, not since with your Godfather, when we travelled together" said Tsunade.

"Oh yeah when dinosaurs roamed the earth" laughed Naruto.

"Why you cheeky little brat, water gun" Mudkip sprayed Naruto in the face again, some splashing on Eevee.

"You deserved that" laughed Harrison.

"Did...ya I guess I did" he laughed.

"Alright, you have your things, your Pokémon and your attitude" said Tsunade with a smile.

"Okay, now let's get moving!" cheered Naruto.

Naruto and Harrison made their way out of the lab, Naruto waved to Tsunade and then turned around walking off to start his own journey. He didn't look back a sad smile crept up on Tsunade's face.

"You're really special kid, I'm just sorry your parents haven't seen it" she smiled.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

"Say Naruto" said Harrison as they walked to the port of Littleroot.

"Hmm" he responded.

"Why did you want to go to Kanto?" he asked.

"Well because I want to become champion of the Hoenn league one day" Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"So why then start in Kanto?" he asked.

"Well now that my brother's one of the elite four I think that starting elsewhere would be a good choice, so I can train more and bond with my Pokémon" said Naruto.

"Who's saying that I won't be champ" Naruto laughed.

"Because I'm going to whip your ass" he laughed.

Harrison smiled.

"You wish" he laughed.

"I'm also assuming that you don't want to be recognised as Minato's son while you're on your journey so people can form their own opinions of you" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Not a bad plan little brother" Naruto and Harrison saw Izuna at the entrance to the marina leaning on a post. His Swellow next to him with a sharp look on his face.

"Big brother!" shouted Naruto.

"You'd think that'd I'd miss the start of your journey?" he laughed and gave him a hug.

"Hey there Eevee" he scratched Eevee behind his ears making him purr.

"Hey there Harry, you travelling with him?" he nodded.

"Well you better make sure he doesn't kill himself by doing something utterly stupid" Harrison laughed.

"No problem Izuna" he laughed as well.

"I'm here to wish you luck and to give you this" he undid his sliver chained small necklace and tied it around Naruto. It was a small chain that rested below his throat. On the end it had a blue and red crystal.

"See this one here is me" he pointed to the blue crystal.

"And this one here is you" he pointed to the right.

"The crystals are a pair and it means that I'll always be supporting you and cheering you on" Naruto looked awestruck.

"Do you want to make a pack on them?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"We promise each other that we'll never give up no matter what" Izuna put his hand out so his arm was in a V shape. Naruto took his hand and have him their bro handshake.

"I promise" he said, Izuna nodded he let go and pulled him into a hug.

"I know you'll do great little brother, do me proud" he released the hug and placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"I know you can do it" he moved away and let go. Swellow jumped on his shoulder as he walked away with a wave.

"Shall we get going?" asked Harrison.

"Right, let's do it" laughed Naruto, Eevee yipped in agreement.

"All aboard for Kanto, Pallet Town!" boomed a voice making Naruto smile.

"That's us, come on!" he shouted.

He was ready to begin his Pokémon journey, he was ready to prove himself along with his partner Eevee and his best friend Harrison. Naruto Namikaze today begins his Pokémon journey.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**I hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know what you all thought and leave a REVIEW, I would love to hear all of your opinions. **

... **Like No One Ever Was **...


	3. Gaining Experience

**Yo back with another chapter, hope you guys are digging the story. A lot happens in the chapter so enjoy. As always thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it and I read'em all. So enjoy!**

**Aj-Kun .. **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Pallet Town is such a nice place ya know" said Naruto as he looked around him.

"Vui" said Eevee from his vantage point on his trainer's shoulder.

"Hey where do you think Professor Oak's lab is?" asked Harrison.

The pair of them walked calmly down a dirt road, occasionally passing one of the lone house.

"I don't know, do I look like a brochure?" said Naruto.

"No, you sound like a moron" Naruto growled.

"Ha that's rich coming from you" Harrison laughed.

"No need to get flustered Naru" Naruto growled again.

"Why you-

"Hey did you say you were looking for Professor Oak's laboratory, young man?" Naruto turned around to see a woman in her late twenties. She wore a dress and had a basket that she held firmly. She had a very nice smile and her warm attitude radiated off her.

"Oh yes, ma'am ah, do you happen to know where it is?" asked Naruto twiddling his fingers.

"Oh yes, just follow that road...

"Naruto!" he said holding out his hand.

"Delia, nice to meet you Naruto, and your friend?" she asked.

"I'm Harrison" Delia smiled.

"It was nice meeting you both, just follow this road and you'll won't be able to miss it. Oh and if you run into my son Ash look out for him, he just started his Pokémon journey not too long ago" Naruto nodded dumbly blushing at her staring.

"S-Sure, n-no problem" he scratched the side of his head.

"Okay, bub-bye" she walked off down a side road.

"Smooth move, Naru" laughed Harrison as he walked off. The insult took a few seconds to register in Naruto's brain.

"Hey wait you...you...miscreant" Harrison laugh could be heard in the distance.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Hello...hello...Professor, are you in there?" Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hold on, hold on, don't break my door down!" yelled a voice from inside.

"Now what do yo-Naruto Namikaze" Naruto smiled at the Professor.

"Hey Doc, Auntie Tsunade told us to come here first" Samuel Oak smiled.

"Yes, she did inform me you were coming, your Auntie and I have worked together for a long time, oh where are my manners, come in, come in" he said ushering the pair of them in.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Here you both are" said Oak as he handed the pair of them a Pokedex.

"Cool" said Naruto as he opened the Pokedex.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Dexter, I am here to aid you along your Pokémon journey" Naruto smiled.

"It talks" said Naruto.

"Yes, it is the latest model in the Kanto region" Naruto nodded.

"Why are these different from the ones in the Hoenn region?" asked Harrison.

"Because each region has different Pokémon and thus each pokedex has a different shape and data base unique to that region" Harrison nodded satisfied.

"Okay well, good luck you two, I know you'll be great and do me proud" Naruto nodded.

"Well will Professor!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Eevee!" agreed the Pokémon.

"Well it seems your friend agrees with us, what a well raised Eevee. Oak scratched Eevee behind the ear making him purr.

"Okay well you two better get going and good luck" Naruto and Harrison nodded as they made their way outside.

They got out back on the road.

"I can't wait to see all the cool things like Pokémon and the people and the different places!" said Naruto in excitement.

"Relax, we just started and you'll blow a gasket" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The sun in the sky overlooked our two heroes as they left the safety of Pallet Town and began their Journey through the famous Kanto region; this was like no region ever. A stark contrast to the Hoenn region the Kanto region seemed to be host to very different Pokémon and people, which just made it all the more exciting and challenging for our two heroes.

"I wonder what kinds of Pokémon are here in the Kanto region ther-

"Hey look" Naruto ran up ahead into the grass.

Naruto looked at the small bird in the grass.

"Okay...

Naruto opened Dexter.

"_Pidgey the small bird Pokémon, Pidgey are an excellent choice of Pokémon to catch if you are a beginning trainer" said Dexter._

Naruto snapped his gloved fingers.

"Alright right, we gotta catch it!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright Eevee use quick attack" commanded Naruto as Eevee took off toward the Pokémon. The Pidgey remained oblivious and Eevee tackled it sending it into a nearby tree.

"Alright, good job, now go...pokeball!" Naruto unhooked a pokeball from his belt and threw it at the downed Pokémon. The ball opened and in a red little the Pidgey recceeded into the ball. The ball swayed side to side for a few seconds and then stopped.

Naruto chuckled.

"We did, we did it" Naruto ran up to the ball and held it up high, Eevee jumped on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I caught a Pidgey!" Naruto looked at the ball with a smile on his face.

"Pretty good" said Harrison as he pulled out a ball from his belt, the ball opened and Trecko appeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Trecko like the forest Naruto, so I thought that it would be cool for him to go exploring or something" Trecko jumped off into the woods.

"Okay Pidgey...come on out!" Naruto threw the ball and Pidgey appeared in front of him.

"Hey Pidgey I'm Naruto and from now on we're partners" said Naruto with a smile. Pidgey squawked at him and then pecked him in the face repeatedly.

"Hey, quit it" said Naruto.

"I think it's Pidgey's way of saying that he likes you" said Harrison.

Pidgey landed in on the mop on top of Naruto's head. Making Naruto grin as Eevee looked up at the Pokémon.

"We'll make a great team" said Naruto.

Pidgey agreed with a caw and then a peck to Naruto's forehead.

"Hey quit it" he yelled making Harrison laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**A Day Later**

The pair of them stopped at Viridian City to rest for the night. They had defeated a number of wild Pokémon along the way, Harrison training up Trecko and Naruto training up his three Pokémon. They had all grown a few levels especially Trecko who had taken to training like a fish to water. Torchic had even started to see Trecko has a rival, despite the type advantage Trecko was a lot stronger than Torchic, he had yet to even learn a fire type move yet, but Naruto was very patient and caring with the small fire Pokémon.

Right now however they were all handed over to Nurse Joy at the Pokémon centre to rest up. They had, had a hard 2 days what with all the training but they were all getting stronger as well as Naruto and Harrison more experienced, but they still had a very long way to go before they could even challenge a gym leader.

If the gyms in Hoenn were anything to go by, they were strong. Naruto and Harrison had only just started out a few days ago, but they were steadily going at their own pace and they weren't in a rush at all deciding it best to squeeze out as most experience as possible out of their Pokémon as possible.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Viridian City Pokemon Centre**

Naruto and Harrison sat in the lobby, Naruto looked naked without Eevee on his shoulder, which Harrison pointed out to him making him laugh.

"Hey I hear that there is a gym in Pewter City" said Harrison.

"Oh, well we're headed that way anyway" said Naruto with a shrug.

"What type of gym is it?" he asked.

"Well" began Harrison. "Pewter City is famous for its rocks so...I assume that it's a rock type gym, which works well for me" Naruto smirked.

"Trecko doesn't even know any grass type moves smart ass how does that qualify as working well?" he asked.

"He'll learn one!" yelled Harrison. "And I still have Pokémon to catch, you already have 3" he groaned.

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but it's about quantity if you go catching a Pokémon that doesn't really fit into your team and seems or hostile or something...

"Alright, alright I get, just because you had a few sit down lessons with the Professor doesn't mean you're and expert!" Naruto laughed.

"Makes me smarter than you though!" he laughed.

"Hey did you two say you're going to Pewter?" asked a feminie voice.

Naruto and Harrison turned around to see a young school girl smiling at them. She had a short skirt on with a white button up top and a small tie. She had chocolate coloured hair and brown eyes. She wore knee length socks and some black shoes. She was pretty attractive.

"Yeah we are" said Naruto.

"That's so cool, are you guys trainers?" she asked.

Harrison and Naruto nodded.

"Well then you better quit while you're ahead" Naruto and Harrison sweat dropped.

"The gym leadership in Pewter recently changed and a trainer with years of experience took it you two wannabes don't stand a chance" she giggled.

"Oh yeah well if think so then lets battle" challenged Harrison.

"I'd be happy to put you beginners in your place" she growled.

"I'll meet you outside" she walked out swaying her hips.

"I'm going to beat her down" said Harrison as he went to the front desk, Nurse Joy handed him the pokeball and he ran outside.

"Well then ah...hmm...hey wait for me!" Naruto ran out of the Pokémon centre. Harrison and the young girl stood a few paces apart from each other.

"Ready to lose wannabe?" Harrison smirked as he enlarged the ball in his hand.

"I wouldn't get to cocky, go Trecko" the girl looked shocked when she saw the Pokémon.

"You think that lizard can beat my Pokémon, go Butterfree!" Harrison pulled out his pokedex.

"_Butterfree, the bug Pokémon and the final stage of evolution from Caterpie. Butterfree are considered to be a very useful Pokémon to have as it can affect its opponents status greatly" said Dexter. _

"I'll admit that does sound impress, but...Trecko use pound!" commanded Harrison. Trecko took off at amazing speeds and whip its tail at Butterfree who was knocked down to the ground.

"Ah Butterfree!" she yelled.

"Again" Trecko whipped it up from the ground, Butterfree whimpered in pain as its eyes swirled indicating that it had fainted.

"Yeah we win, ner ner! Now whose the loser!" he laughed.

"Y-You cheated" she returned it and huffed.

"I'll challenge you again someday and beat you, loser!" she ran away.

"Ha I look forward to beating you again!" Naruto sighed.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"No wait" he sucked in some air. "Talk is cheap and your clothes are 4 sizes to small!" he sighed.

"Okay, now I'm done" he sighed and rested his hands on the back of his head.

They both went back into the Pokémon centre for the night.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Night Viridian Forest**

"We should stop here for tonight" said Harrison as Trecko landed on his shoulder.

They were pretty deep in the forest right now and they need rest, plus it was getting dark. Naruto nodded as he sat down on the ground.

"Hey I'll gather some firewood" said Harrison as he disappeared in the forest. Meanwhile Naruto set out his sleeping bag and rested on it. He laid back using his backpack as a pillow.

"Well Eevee, not a bad first day huh?" he asked his Pokémon who jumped up on his chest, he licked Naruto's face making him laugh.

"Hey, wait, I just had a thought" he sat up making Eevee slide down.

Naruto pulled out two pokeballs from his belt and threw them, Torchic and Pidgey appeared next to each other.

"Hey guys" said Naruto.

Pidgey and Torchic looked at each other. Eevee went over to them and played mediator. The three of them eventually nodded and smiled.

"See I knew that you'd all get along, now we're all gonna challenge the Pokémon league and become champions" said Naruto with a chuckle. They all yelled in agreement making Naruto smile. Suddenly Harrison walked out of the brush with Trecko on his shoulder. He carried a pile full of wood.

"Okay" said Harrison as he put down the wood.

"Okay Naruto would you care to do the honours" Naruto looked at him.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Tell Torchic to light the fire" Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh well he a doesn't know any fire attacks yet" said Naruto.

"Maybe he does just give it a try" said Harrison.

"Okay Torchic, try and use ember attack on the wood" said Naruto.

Torchic breathed in an fired an ember attack at the wood making it set alight.

"Alright Torchic you did it!" he yelled.

"Wow, that's awesome Torchic!" said Naruto as he picked him up and laughed.

"Tor, Tor, Torchic!" he cheered.

"Pokémon are so cool" he laughed.

"Does your family know you're out here?" asked Harrison suddenly.

"My brother and Auntie...and...that's it" he sighed.

"You think maybe we should call them when we get to Viridian City?" asked Harrison.

"Nah, I don't think that they would answer any and besides, there all boring as fuck anyway" laughed Naruto.

"Well...can't argue with that they kind of are pretty boring" said Harrison.

After eating dinner the pair of them fell asleep by the fire.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Alright then are we all ready?" asked Harrison.

Naruto returned Torchic and Pidgey into their pokeballs and reattached them to his belt.

"Yep, let's get moving" Eevee climbed up on his trainer's shoulder as they began moving again. Trecko jumped around them in the forest enjoying the greenery.

Suddenly a green worm-like appeared in front of them rolling out the side of the road.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" asked Naruto.

Harrison flipped his pokedex open.

"_Caterpie, the first stage bug Pokémon, Caterpie are said to have the fastest evolution rate next to its counterpart Weedle, they can be extremely shy" said Dexter. _

"Hey what you doing little guy, are you hurt?" asked Naruto as he went to comfort it but got a face full of string shot.

He thrashed around on the floor trying to get the sticky substance of his face.

"What's your problem?" he asked when he finally got it off.

I'm gonna catch it" said a voice behind him.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Any Pokémon who does that to you is a friend of mine" he laughed.

"Trecko, use pound!" commanded Harrison.

Trecko hit Caterpie and landed a critical hit, Caterpie was flung into the tree.

"Alright right" said Harrison.

"Now, go...pokeball" he threw it and it hit Caterpie dragging it into the ball. The ball swayed back and forth and then it stopped.

"Alright!" yelled Harrison as he ran over to the pokeball.

"Come out" said Harrison.

The small bug Pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Hi there Caterpie" the small Pokémon rubbed up against his leg.

"Hey you two there" they both turned the other way to the forest.

A young man wearing crude samurai armour stepped out with a bug catcher on his back.

"What do you want...weirdo?" asked Naruto.

The kid flushed in embarrassment.

"You idiot, I'm a samurai and the question is, are you from the town of Pallet" Naruto and Harrison looked at each other.

"No, we're both from the Littleroot Town, in Hoenn" said Harrison with a smile.

"Ah well, you two look liked losers anyway" Naruto growled.

"Hey you, the freak wearing the paper armour, let's battle and see what you got" he challenged as he pulled out a ball from his back belt.

"Ha, you've got no chance" he also pulled out a pokeball.

"Come on" Naruto threw a pokeball out and Pidgey appeared.

"Go, we'll crush!" yelled the boy a Pinsar appeared.

"A Pinsar?" asked Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Pinsar the bug Pokémon, Pinsar's large pincers on its head are capable of crushing trees in half" said Dexter. _

"Of well, that's alright" he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's do it, Pidgey use gust!" commanded Naruto.

Pinsar was hit and doubled backward.

"Be strong Pinsar got get it" Pinsar ran forward.

"Climb Pidgey" Pidgey climbed up avoiding the pincers.

"Use gust again" he commanded as Pidgey flapped its wings making Pinsar fall over.

"Pinsar!" yelled the samurai.

"Get up Pinsar and use bind!" Pinsar got up and went grab Pidgey.

"Dodge Pidgey!" yelled Naruto.

Pidgey narrowly dodged it by climbing up.

"Now finish it with speed, dive and use peck!" Pidgey dived.

"Watch out Pinsar!" yelled the samurai.

Pidgey appeared behind it and peck it with some force sending it back, swirls appeared in its eyes.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto.

Pidgey flew back to Naruto and pecked him in the face.

"Hey, quit it, quit it!" yelled Naruto as he flailed around falling over.

Pidgey landed on Naruto's head.

"You're more trouble than you're worth" he got a peck for his troubles.

"Return Pinsar, you did great" said samurai.

"I am but a novice compared to you Naruto, I apologise for any harm I may have caused your pokemon" he bowed.

"That's alright, maybe we could...battle again someday, when you don't consider yourself a novice" said Naruto.

They both shook hands.

"I look forward to that day my friend, until we meet again" Naruto smiled as his friend walked off into the forest.

"Not a bad first battle novice" mocked Harrison.

"Laugh as you might...but I just won my first Pokémon battle" laughed Naruto.

"Ha, well let's see you win another one" Harrison pulled out a pokeball.

"Ha I'd like to see you beat me" Naruto also pulled out a pokeball.

**1 week later **

Harrison and Naruto had trekked through most of the forest, training their Pokémon. They all had gained a few more levels, Eevee had increased his speed, Pidgey's had gotten stronger and his gust attack was considerably strong now. Even Torchic gained some levels, he had learned focus energy and his ember attack had gotten a lot more powerful. His ember attack now had a much larger range of fire and there were more bulk to the embers.

Harrison's Caterpie had evolved into a Metapod, but it really only new harden and tackle, but Harrison read on his pokedex that it would naturally evolve and hatch from its cacoon very soon.

They were currently walking through the forest, Eevee sat on his regular spot on Naruto's shoulder, his ears twitched and he nudged Naruto making dispersing his day dream. Harrison at this time walked next to him with Metapod in his hands.

"What is it buddy?" he asked.

"Vui!" he said making Naruto frown.

"What are you talking about I don't hear a buzzing" he replied.

"What's wrong?" asked Harrison.

Suddenly the buzzing became apparent to all of them and they all looked behind them to see a horde of Beedrill rising out of the forest canopy.

"Trecko! Trecko! Trecko!" Harrison's Trecko came running out of the canopy.

"What did you do?" asked Harrison. Trecko jumped on his shoulder.

"You can ask later...RUN!" Naruto took off in a sprint Eevee holding onto him.

Harrison ran after him to. The Beedrill were considerable faster than them and were gaining ground very fast.

"Crap...crap...crap...crap" chanted Naruto as he ran for his life. Harrison yelled behind him making him stop and turn around. He had tripped over a rock and Metapod had fallen in front of him. Trecko ran to the fallen Pokémon.

"Don't worry guys I'll protect you" Harrison held his hands out and stared down the angry bug Pokémon.

"Come on! You don't scare me!" he taunted.

Naruto ran back they way.

"Move Harry you idiot!" he sprinted.

**...Like No One Ever was...**

Suddenly a loud crack overbore every sound in the area, it was Metaphod his outer shell had cracked and two wings appeared out of the hard shell.

"Cool" said Naruto as he watched as a brand new Butterfree spawned forth spreading it's sparkling wings.

"Butterfree" said Harrison in awe.

Butterfree respond by flying down and touching his nose.

"Harrison!" yelled Naruto.

"Right, Butterfree use sleepowder!" Butterfree flew up into the air and let out a sparkling purple mist over the aggressive Pokémon. They all dropped to the floor with thuds making everyone smile.

"Now that was cool" said Harrison as he looked at all the downed Beedrill.

Butterfree landed on his head.

"That was awesome Butterfree" Butterfree smiled at his trainer's praise.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Week Later**

Harrison and Naruto stood on the edge of the forest overlooking a city, Pewter City.

"I'm so glad we made it out of that forest, I miss fast food" he groaned.

"Oh quit your whining we made it didn't we!" yelled Harrison.

"Yeah, but...come on, it as a long time for me" he said.

"Eevee, vee" Naruto groaned.

"Who are you calling a whimp, you had a very nice ride through the forest" Eevee giggled at his trainer.

"He does have a point" said Harrison.

"Aw well, I'm just so excited to get my first badge!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah" agreed Harrison as they looked down at the city with smiles.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Thanks for reading, please drop in a review and let me know what ya thinking, I really appreciate them. I'm sorry about the grammer and spelling again, but I'm sure it's eligible. Until Next Time Guys!**


	4. Tough Lessons

**Oh, new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one, plenty of action. I hope you can all leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think. As always thank you so much for all those who review, I really appreciate it and read them. Enjoy!**

**Aj-Kun ...**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Hey! I'm here for a Pokémon battle!" yelled Naruto as he opened the doors to the Pewter City Gym.

When there was no response from the dark Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah real classy there, barging in" said Harrison as he walked calmly behind him.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Eevui" said even with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah like you're so great!" growled Naruto.

"Who goes there?" asked voice as some of the lights in the gym were turned on.

An old man with spiky brown hair and tanned skin sat cross legged on a rock with a neutral expression.

"Hey we-

"Are here to battle for a badge?" asked the old man.

"Yep! My names-

"You do not have my respect therefore I do not wish to know your name, this is your first...gym battle isn't it" said the old man.

"Oh yeah well I don't wanna know your name either anyway, I just came for the badge!" yelled Naruto.

"You've got spunk kid" a smirk appeared on the old man's wrinkled face.

"Let's see what you got!" he challenged.

The old man got up and snapped his fingers and the gym started to shake. Two sides of the rock field melded together and formed one field that was defiantly suited for rock Pokémon.

"We'll each only use two Pokémon" said the old man.

"Fine! Bring it!" Naruto pulled out a pokeball from his belt.

"Alright kid, let's go" Harrison stood up in the stands above.

"I'm not a kid you old, wrinkly tea bag!" yelled Naruto.

The old man sweat dropped.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"You're friend doesn't stand a chance" Harrison turned around to see a small kid, then another and another and another and another.

"Eevee" protested Eevee as he jumped up on Harrison shoulder.

"Wha...

"You're friend he's toast, dad is so strong ya know" said a young boy.

"Naruto's pretty unpredictable I wouldn't be so sure" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Go _Graveler_" Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

"_Graveler__ the multi-armed rock Pokémon. __Graveler__ are extremely strong, when rolling they become almost impossible to stop"_ _said Dexter._

"What kind of talk is that?!" growled Naruto.

"_The truth" he responded. _

"Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence" Naruto flipped him over and put him back in his pocket.

"Alright, a rock Pokémon...hmm Torchic would be the best due to type but he's so small...aw well" Naruto tightened his gloves on his hands pulling them back by the fabric on his wrists.

"Alright go, Torchic" Naruto pulled his pokeball back and threw it onto the field.

Torchic appeared and not a second later his eyes widened and he scurried back behind Naruto's leg.

"What's wrong with you, get in there!" yelled Naruto.

"Is that all boy, that roast dinner isn't looking so good" Torchic growled angrily and ran back onto the field charging at the rock Pokémon.

"Use ember!" commanded Naruto.

_Graveler_ was hit by the ember but didn't receive much damage.

"Graveller use rollout" said the old man as it tucked in its arms and rolled toward Torchic.

Torchic was flattened and then thrown into the air, he landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Torchic return" said Naruto as he held his pokeball and returned the down Pokémon.

"Kid you really are weak, come on" taunted the old man.

Naruto growled in anger and frustration.

"I'm not weak!" yelled Naruto.

"Go, Pidgey!" he threw the bird Pokémon out.

"Ha don't be so naive Pidgey is a flying type, weak against rock types you know that don't you?" he taunted.

"Of course I do!" yelled Naruto.

"Pidgey use quick attack!" commanded Naruto.

Pidgey dove down at _Graveler_ at full speed.

"Use focus punch!" Pidgey was hit at full force and doubled back.

"Recover Pidgey and use gust" said Naruto.

Pidgey flapped its wings and the dust blew at Graveller. The dust from the arena got in _Graveler_'s eyes blinding it.

"Now Pidgey use quick attack again" said Naruto.

Pidgey hit _Graveler_ and the Pokémon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Great job Pidgey" said Naruto. Pidgey panted as he caught his breath on the ground.

"Not bad kid...but this is where your luck runs out...go Onix!" said the old gym leader as an Onix appeared towering over Pidgey.

'Crap' thought Naruto.

"Onix use bind" said the gym leader.

Swiftly Onix grabbed Pidgey making him scream in pain as it wrapped around him. Pidgey yelped again as Onix tightened its grip.

"Ah Pidgey...please stop" said Naruto.

"Do you surrender?" asked the old man.

Naruto bite down on his bottom lips as tears fell from his eyes.

"Do you surrender...I don't want to hurt your Pokémon any longer" said the old man.

"Yes...please...JUST STOP!" yelled Naruto.

"Onix stop" said the old man.

"Oh Pidgey" Naruto ran up to his Pokémon and picked up him up the ground.  
Pidgey" he said weakly.

"That Pokémon fought valiantly" said the old man as he returned his Pokémon.

The old man returned his Onix.

Naruto stood up with Pidgey in his hands.

"That takes a lot of guts to do, you and that Pokémon have earned my respect" said the old man. "You are the very first aspiring Pokémon trainer to enter my gym and challenge me with such fierceness in your eyes, you will go far...kid" he held out his hand.

"The names Flint" Naruto smiled weakly and shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you sir, my names Naruto...I-

Naruto pulled his hand back to see a badge in his hand.

"You are worthy to carry that badge, excellent match" Naruto's bottom limp whimpered.

"B-But I didn't win...I sucked...I let my Pokémon get hurt, I'll never be as good as my family" tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto looked up at the old man who put his gloved hand on his head.

"I know your last name is Namikaze, it's very hard not to recognise the features" he chuckled.

"But ki-Naruto...you showed courage, determination...ah some skill, but skill nonetheless, I believe that you'll surpass your parents and for that, I award you that badge, as a testament to the lessons you've learned here today" Flint smiled at the younger trainer.

"T-Thank you!" sobbed Naruto, but through his tears and sobs came the biggest smile ever.

"Alright then, I'll battle your friend later on today but first I'll show you to the Pokémon centre" said Flint.

"R-Right" said Naruto as he used his free hand to rub his eyes.

"You okay?" asked Harrison as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...but we have to get the Pokémon to the Pokémon centre" said Naruto.

"Well said...young man I'll battle you later today when my Pokémon are healed" said Flint. Harrison nodded and rubbed the back of his head, he laughed nervously.

"Oh right" Flint smiled.

"Don't be nervous boy" Harrison laughed nervously again.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**A Few Hours Later**

"Your Pokémon are healed, congratulations on your boulder badge Naruto-sweetie" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Naruto as he grabbed his pokeballs off the tray. He ran outside to see Harrison waiting and smiling.

"Ready to see how it's really done?" he mocked.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Eevee ran and jumped on shoulder; Eevee nudged him and licked his face.

"Eee, vui?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I am" Naruto scratched the back of his ears.

"Pidgey...Torchic...come out" Naruto threw the two pokeballs in the air.

Pidgey and Torchic landed on the dirt road.

"Guys I'm really sorry, you both did great, look what we got though" Naruto pulled the badge out of his pocket and showed the two Pokémon they both smiled up at him yelled in excitement, this make him laugh with glee as well. Eevee jumped off as he foresaw the very thing that was about to happen.

Pidgey pecked Naruto's face in delight making him hold his nose and fall over. Pidgey jumped on him in excitement.

"That bird really likes you doesn't he?" said Harrison.

"Well" Naruto grabbed Pidgey and set him aside.

"I am the proud winner of a Boulderbadge" he laughed showing off the badge.

"First off, you were given the badge...second of all you didn't beat him and thirdly...I'm way better than you" Naruto growled.

"Well let's see how you do against him smarty pants" Harrison growled.

"You just watch me, I've come up with a perfect strategy!" he yelled.

"Ha well I like to see this strategy...actually work!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine let's go" Harrison grabbed Naruto's collar and began dragging him, his 3 Pokémon in tow.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pewter City Gym**

"Ah so you had the guts to show up" taunted Flint.

"You old geezer stop taunting me trying to get me angry!" everyone in the entire gym thought the same thing.

'Well...it worked' Naruto climbed up the stairs with Eevee on his shoulder overlooking the battle.

All the young children gathered around him as Harrison and Flint drew their pokeballs.

'He'll probably start with Graveller again...in that battle with Naruto it was pretty slow, so either Butterfree or Trecko would be a good choice because they both have some good speed but I think a quick knockout will probably be the best' Harrison enlarged his pokeball.

"Go, Butterfree!" he threw it onto the field releasing Butterfree the ball came back and he caught it.

"Ha I know all about Butterfree's abilities well, that won't help you, go Onix!" Harrison's eyes widened.

"Oh...crap" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Oh crap...is right" said Naruto.

"Eevee" agreed the small Pokémon on his shoulder.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Butterfree use stunspore!" commanded Harrison.

"Quick Onix dig" the large Pokémon dove underground the mist completely missing him. 'Now I know why Naruto had so much trouble, we're way out of our depth here. Flint is so much more experienced than us, there's no way we can win...but maybe he knows that' he thought as he brow furrowed.

"Butterfree use poisonpowder down in the hole!" commanded Harrison.

"Smart kid" said Flint.

"But...not good enough, Onix!" yelled Flint.

Onix's tail hit Butterfree and sent it into a rock.

"Butterfree" Butterfree was dazed.

"Now bind it into submission" Onix's tail wrapped around Butterfree and stopped it from moving.

"Return" said Harrison but Onix's tail blocked the beams of red light. Suddenly Butterfree wasn't making any sound.

Onix let it go, Butterfree dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh no, return" said Harrison as Butterfree was brought back into its pokeball.

"That was a good plan to flush Onix out, but it'll take way more than that to defeat Onix" Harrison smirked.

"Well then that's just what I have to do, go Trecko!" Harrison threw Trecko's ball out and the green Pokémon appeared, he then calmly put a twig in his mouth and then crossed his arm.

"Onix go!" yelled Flint.

"Dodge it Trecko and use pound!" Trecko jumped up avoid Onix and then came down with his tail hitting Onix on the head. Onix roared in pain as he recovered.

"Now Onix, iron tail!" Harrison didn't expect that neither did Naruto.

Onix's tail glowed as he whipped around and clobbered Trecko right in the face.

"Wow, that is one tough Pokémon" comment Flint.

Trecko was launched into the wall and skidded down.

"Trecko you don't have to continue" Trecko shook his head and got right back up. His body little with scraps and dirt marks.

Trecko jumped back onto the field.

"Are you okay!?" asked Harrison.

"Trecko" he replied.

"Alright then...quick attack!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko took off at tremendous speed as he jumped up into Onix's face.

"Now use absorb!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko absorbed some energy from Onix making Onix waver a little.

"Now use that energy and pound it into the ground!" commanded Harrison.

"Trecko!" Trecko whipped around and whacked Onix right in the face making it hit the wall and crash to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Alright!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko panted, he had put a lot of his energy into the attack.

"Alright kid, not bad" Flint returned his Pokémon and pulled out another pokeball.

"But, you're Pokémon is weakened now, surely you would have tried to conserve some of that energy that it absorbed from Onix.

"Go _Graveler_" _Graveler_ appeared in front of a panting Trecko.

"Focus punch!" yelled Flint.

"Dodge it!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko's leg got stuck in a crevice caused by _Graveler's_ entry.

'Now that's just plain unlucky' thought Flint as Trecko was hit square in the face and was instantly defeated by the strong punch.

"Trecko!" he ran onto the field picked up the Pokémon.

"You okay?" Trecko replied with a weak nod.

"You did great Trecko, I couldn't have asked for anything better, here you take a rest and I'll get you to the Pokémon centre" said Harrison as he returned Trecko.

"Well young man" Flint returned Graveller.

"You fought well, your Pokémon will be very strong one day" Harrison smiled.

"Thanks sir" said Harrison.

"I think you realised that you couldn't beat me, no beginning trainer could ever beat me" said Flint.

Harrison nodded.

"I think I got closer than Naruto" said Harrison with a smirk.

"You did not!" yelled a voice from the stands.

"The pair of you may not have won but you both have some potential" said Flint impressed.

"Here" said Flint as he handed him the Boulderbadge.

Harrison accepted it with a smile.

"So what you just give these things away now?" he asked with a smile.

"I can take it back" Harrison stepped back and grabbed the badge with both hands.

"No, that's okay" he smiled.

"You had a decent strategy, but you didn't plan for what would happen if it failed, something simple like changing the order of my Pokémon completely caught you off guard. Remember it also helps to have a backup plan" Flint smiled and put his hand on his head.

"Unless you're Naruto who didn't have a plan in the first place" they both laughed.

"Yeah...hey shut up!" yelled Naruto from the balcony.

"Good luck you two, I hope that we meet again" Harrison and Flint shook hands.

Naruto and Harrison both parted the Pewter City gyms with defeats, after all a trainer with years of experience would trounce a trainer with a month or so worth of experience. But the pair of them learned valuable lessons, Naruto not to doubt himself and Harrison to think ahead and to fight with his instincts and heart more so than his brain. It was surely a memorable first gym battle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Harrison walked out of Pewter City their badges firmly in their respective spots in their back packs. Harrison had his eyes glued to a map will Naruto had his eyes closed, Eevee looked ahead with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Harrison gasped.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Naruto as he walked.

"There is a small addendum on the map, 'beware of electric type Pokémon that guards Mount Moon, the electric type is a very bold Pokémon and will attack on sight. This Pokémon strikes with precision lightning attacks that unsuspecting travellers don't see coming. This Pokémon is said to not be from the Kanto region as it was abandoned by a trainer from another land, please use caution when travelling through Mount Moon.'" Finished Harrison.

"I think we better go around Mount Moon" said Harrison.

"Wha?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Flint told me to always have a backup plan if the first plan doesn't work, so Mount Moon was my plan and my backup is to go around and not get shocked to death" Naruto just laughed.

"Alright, you go around like a wimp, I'm going to go catch this mysterious electric type Pokémon from a far of land" Naruto kept walking with his head held high.

"You idiot do you even know which way Mount Moon is?" Naruto fell backward anime style.

"R-Right, that's probably something I should know" Harrison sighed as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah If you're so intent on catching this Pokémon then fine" Harrison walked past him.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to capture a Pokémon as well!" he yelled.

"Fine, but I got dibs on this electric type" said Naruto as he ran up to Harrison.

"Fine I don't want it anyway, I hear that there are some good rock type Pokémon in the area and I want one" said Harrison.

"Why would you want a rock type Pokémon?" asked Naruto.

"Well, while Trecko and Butterfree are really fast, I'm sorta lacking that ya know" he punched the air.

"Oh so a little" Naruto punched the air with a smile.

"Yaa/Yaa" Harrison and Naruto both punched the air and laughed.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later**

"Bah I knew you would get us lost Naruto!" yelled Harrison as they stumbled around in the dark of Mount Moon.

"Hey you're the one with the map" countered Naruto.

"And you were the one who thought that it would be an awesome idiot to headbutt a Zubat!" he yelled.

"Well 1 the map is pretty hard to read in the dark and 2 it's dark in here you fuckin' idiot!" he yelled.

"Alright I've had enough of stumbling around in the dark" Naruto pulled out a pokemon from his belt after a few tries.

"Go Torchic!" Harrison face palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that before!" he yelled.

"Because I'm a genius" said Naruto.

Harrison hit him over the head.

"Owie...

"Hey Torchic, can you use ember on this...

Naruto picked up a lone stick.

"Just a little one for a little fire okay" said Naruto.

Torchic nodded and fired a single ember on the stick making a small fire appear.

Naruto picked up a few more rogue sticks.

"These will burn out real quick to let's get moving" said Naruto.

"Right let's-

"Celfairy, Celfairy, Celfairy" chanted a jumping Pokémon.

The Pokémon had a glowing stone in its hands.

"What is that?" asked Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Celfairy, the dancing fairy Pokémon. Celfairy's are extremely rare and are only found in the vicinity of Mount Moon" said Dexter. _

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder and ran after the Pokémon.

"Hey stop Eevee!" yelled Naruto as he ran after his Pokémon.

Harrison followed after him.

Eevee sprinted after the Clefairy, it was extremely fast.

He eventually stopped when a light hit his face.

"Eee, vui vee" he said in wonder.

"What is an Eevee doing here?" came a voice from the cave.

"Eevee" Naruto ran up to his Pokémon and picked him up.

"What the hell, do run off by yourself" Eevee's ears fell as he was scolded by his trainer.

Naruto smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

Eevee then jumped on his shoulder.

"Who goes there?" Naruto squinted as he walked into a large clearing the cave. A large bright stone dominated the middle of the clearing. Clefairy and Clefable all danced around it.

"Uh, hey there" said Naruto.

"Get out of my home" he said.

"Who the hell lives in a cave" mumbled Harrison.

"A cave echoes ya know" Naruto snickered.

"Hey mister, we're lost can you help us get out of here, oh ya and there is this electric type Pokémon that-

Suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto's, he looked like a bit of an odd ball. He had a lab coat on and wore thick rimmed glasses. He had a bowl cut as well which made him look even more goofy.

"Please sir, you have to get rid of that menace. You see everything has been fine every since these 3 kids came a day or two ago, but recently this anger trainer came through this place and left a really angry electric type Pokémon and what with all the noise that it makes it disturbs the Pokémon underground" Naruto's and Harrison's eyes widened.

"Show us where/ Show us where?" they both asked in unison.

"Aw well sure, I'm Seymour by the way" he said with an awkward handshake to Naruto then Harrison.

"Naruto"

"Harrison"

"Okay well the best way to find it I guess is-

Suddenly a thunderbolt shot through the opening of the cave making all the Pokémon jump back in fear.

In a blur a small yellow Pokémon appear.

"Woh" Naruto pulled out Dexter.

"_Elekid the electric type Pokémon. Elekid are rare in the Kanto region as they are native to the Johto region. Elekid are extremely powerful they channel electricity through the conductors on their heads" said Dexter. _

"Ree, ree" said the Elekid as it stood on the rock.

"Hey Elekid-

Elekid fired thunderbolt and hit Naruto, Eevee jumped off avoiding the attack.

"It's pretty high level" said Harrison.

"Yeah well so is Eevee, quick attack!" yelled Naruto as he tightened his gloves.

Eevee ran and jumped up on the rock. Eevee hit Elekid but it stood strong and electricity danced around it making Eevee jump back.

"That was spark" said Naruto.

"Alright Eevee, use return!" said Naruto.

Eevee disappeared and appeared behind Elekid and delivered a myriad of blows to its back making it fall off the rock.

"Ree!" it got up angry and fired another thunderbolt at Eevee who dodged it with impressive speed.

"Finish it up with quick attack Eevee!" Eevee dodged some more quick attacks and hit Elekid head on making it tumble to the ground.

"Go...pokeball!" Naruto threw the ball at Elekid.

Elekid was dazed as it was pulled into the ball, it swayed back a few times and then stopped.

"Ah...alright, I caught an Elekid!" Naruto grabbed the ball and held it up high, Eevee jumped on his shoulder and cheered.

"Ah he has two more Pokémon than me, where are these stupid rock Pokémon!" yelled Harrison suddenly a large Pokémon burst through the moon rock destroying it. Seymour began to cry as did some of the Clefairy.

"An Onix" said Harrison.

"Our beautiful moon stone!" yelled Seymour.

"You shouldn't blame Onix it looks pretty distressed" Onix roared everyone jumped for cover save for Harrison who stood his ground unwavering. His hair whipping up as Onix tried to escape the cave.

"Go, Butterfree, use sleepowder" Butterfree flew up into the opening of the cave into the sun light and flapped its wings creating a vacuum of light purple powder that made Onix collapse.

"Go, pokeball" Harrison threw the ball and it hit Onix dragging the large Pokémon in.

Harrison watched as the giant rock Pokémon was dragged into the ball. The ball hit the ground and it began swaying back and forth. Harrison stared down the moving ball, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as his eyes focused on the ball. Then suddenly it stopped and he couldn't help but letting a grin from ear to ear spread across his face.

"Alright!" he ran up to the ball and picked it up.

"You did awesome Butterfree" Butterfree landed on his head and smiled.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"We're sorry about the moon stone" said Naruto.

The trio stood out the other entrance of mount moon the path to Cerulean City.

"Ah don't worry about it, besides, it'll give me a chance to write some good poetry, what with the dramatic entities that burst forth from the fiery damnation that became the...moon stone" he said dramatically.

"Right...well...see ya Seymour, until we meet again" said Naruto as he and Harrison walked away to Cerulean City. Where an interesting trio of sisters awaits and another gym battle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, plenty of character development happened. Harrison and Naruto caught some pretty exciting Pokémon, eh? Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think! Until Next Time Guys.**


	5. Treading Water

**Here we go Curlean just up ahead. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. So next chapter, next gym battle here we go!**

**Aj-Kun ...**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"Alright Elekid, come out!" yelled Naruto as he threw his new Pokémon's pokeball out. Elekid appeared on the road to Cerulean City.

"Ree" Elekid crossed its arms.

"HI Elekid" said Naruto.

"Ree" Elekid looked the other way with its eyes closed.

"Tch" Naruto sighed and sat down so he was on Elekid's level.

"If you're going to be like that then...I guess you don't want to train and battle" Naruto smirked.

Elekid opened one eye and saw Naruto's smile, no way his pride wouldn't let him be defeated!

"Listen Elekid, I don't want to argue, I want to be your friend. I know that you don't like humans considering what I'm told what happened, ya know with your last trainer" electricity shot up from Elekid's conductors on his head.

"But I'll make you a promise from the heart, Elekid" said Naruto he lifted up his fist making Elekid open one eye again.

"I'll never abandon you" said Naruto in serious tone.

Elekid opened both his eyes and they widened in shock.

"Ree?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "It's a promise and we'll become strong together!" yelled Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"Ree, ree ree" Elekid fist bumped Naruto as his eyes became teary.

"Alright" Naruto laughed.

"I won't you to make me a promise now, kay?" Elekid cocked his head to the side.

"You always do your best and never give up, no matter what" said Naruto with a smile.

Elekid nodded as he channeled electricity through his fist, sending a warm shock to Naruto.

"Ree, ree" Elekid wiped the tears from his eyes.

Naruto chuckled.

"Alright now you rest up for the gym battle today, kay?" Elekid nodded.

Naruto returned him to his pokeball.

"Now where-

Eevee jumped on Naruto's face and then scrambled onto his shoulder.

"Eevee" Naruto chuckled as Eevee smiled.

"Oh there you are" Eevee licked his face.

"Come on, Naruto, you're lagging!" yelled Harrison as he waved to Naruto down the path.

Naruto chuckled as he ran after his friend, they both passed a pointing in the direction that they were going.

Naruto looked at it with confusion.

"Garry was here and...Ash sucks" Naruto laughed.

"Hey what are you-I don't suck!" yelled Naruto as he observed Harrison who was promptly writing that he sucked on the same sign.

Harrison laughed.

"Hey, well that'll teach you not to laugh at other's misfortune" a dark cloud hung over Naruto's head.

"I just wanna battle" he cried.

"Well come then you wimp, Cerulean City is just up ahead.

"Hey by the way, where are you keeping your badges?" asked Harrison.

"Oh...ah in my case, which is ah...somewhere in my bag" he laughed.

Harrison sweat dropped.

"Be more careful!" Naruto chuckled.

"Ah there in there don't worry, let's go" Naruto ran past Harrison and toward the now visible Cerulean City.

Naruto got to the entrance and stopped.

"Nice place, huh?" he asked.

"Eee, vui" said Eevee in agreement.

"Slow down ya idiot" Naruto turned around to see Harrison panting after him.

"Damn you're out of shape" laughed Naruto.

"No I...I just don't have as much energy as you!" yelled Harrison as he hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Ah complain later, let's go get my badge!" yelled Naruto as he began walking again.

"Ah never in one place for long are you?" growled Harrison as he groggily followed after his friend.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Cerulean City Gym**

"Hey we haven't had any challenges in a few days have we?" asked a blonde haired girl in a bathing suit.

Her and two other young women, one with pink hair and the other with blue sat down by a pool, their feet dangling in the water.

"Yeah, but then again it is nice not to have to battle, I mean that runt that travelled her with Misty had some spunk, glad we didn't have to battle him" she said.

"Oh right yeah, I wonder if he's Misty's boyfriend?" asked the blue headed girl.

"Na, Misty may be really unsavory but she does have taste" said the yellow headed girl.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Woah look at all the water Pokémon" said Naruto.

"Vui" Eevee looked around, in the aquarium/gym.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" said Harrison.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the gym.

"Like I was thinkin' that maybe we should go capture more Pokémon"

"But we've caught all the species of water Pokémon in this area"

"Na, I think we already like, have enough"

"Hey!" Naruto ran up to the threw beautiful women.

"I'm here for a gym battle, which one of you is the gym trainer!?" asked Naruto in an excited tone.

"Ah, get lost you little brat" he got a hit on the head for his troubles.

"What are doing in here you little creep!" screamed the blue haired sister.

"Ah...miss, he told you that he wanted a gym battle" said Harrison as he helped his friend.

"Ah, why did you hit me for you witch?"

WHACK!

Back to the ground with Naruto, a large bump formed on his forehead.

"So, which one of you is the gym leader?" asked Harrison.

"Ah, like well we all are"

"You all are...so who do we battle?" asked Harrison.

"Ah, well like you can have the badges" the blonde haired sister pulled out two Cascade badges.

"Ah, well if you ah-

"Wait!" Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Why won't you battle!?" yelled Naruto.

WHACK!

"Ah would you quit doing that!" they all giggled.

"We don't want to battle"

"Huh, why not, come...pleeeeeassee" begged Naruto.

"Na, we don't like want to lose anymore, so we don't battle" Naruto clicked his fingers.

"Wait, I have an idea. How bout...we have a double battle for those lockers" suggested Naruto...silence followed.

"What, no?" he asked.

"What's a double battle" Naruto sweat dropped.

"You don't have double battles in Kanto?" asked Naruto.

They all shook their heads.

"Well a double battle is where you use 2 Pokémon and you battle together" said Harrison.

"Ah...like, that could be fun" said the sister with the blonde hair.

"Alright, we'll battle" said the sister with the pink hair.

"Alright" said Naruto with a fist pump.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Cerulean Gym Battle**

The Cerulean field was a deep pool, littered on top of the field were small platforms of myriad colours. The water glistened a nice healthy colour.

Naruto tightened his gloves as he and Harrison stood on the opposite side of the field facing two of the Cerulean sisters.

"What are your gym rules?" asked Harrison.

"Well, like you use 2 Pokémon"

Naruto smiled as he finished tightening his gloves.

"Okay, let's do it" Naruto grabbed a pokeball from his belt as did Harrison.

"Let's go!" the two sisters pulled out their pokeballs as well.

"Go Dewgong/Go Starmie!" they both threw their balls out into the field, a Dewgong appeared in the water and a Starmie on one of the platforms.

'I probably should've caught a water Pokémon' thought Harrison.

Naruto pulled out Dexter.

"_Starmie the evolved form of Staryu, Starmie are extremely fast and both their star shaped appendages spine in opposite directions to inflict maximum damage" said Dexter. _

"Hmm, alright" Naruto grinned

"Go Elekid" Naruto enlarged the ball and threw it onto the field.

"Go Trecko!" Harrison threw his ball, he and Naruto caught the return balls as their Pokémon landed on separate platforms.

"Starmie, like use tackle"

Starmie shot forward at Elekid, Elekid rolled to the side. Starmie came back around after Elekid.

"Trecko beat it back with pound!" yelled Harrison. Trecko jumped up and hit Starmie into the water.

"Elekid use thunderbolt on the water" Elekid's conductors sparked and he shot a powerful thunderbolt at the water.

"Get out of the water Starmie!"

Starmie jumped out of the water just in time to avoid it, but Dewgong was hit by it.

"Now Trecko, quick attack" said Harrison.

"Get in close Elekid and use spark" said Naruto.

"Quick Dewgong, ice beam on Trecko!" ordered the pink haired sister.

"Watch out Trecko" Trecko was hit square on by the powerful attack.

"Quick Elekid change course toward Dewgong" Elekid pivoted and ran toward Dewgong. He shoulder tackled the Dewgong with spark. Dewgong flew into the water, with a thud.

"Return Dewgong" said the pink haired sister.

"Awesome battle Elekid!" yelled Naruto.

"Ree, ree" he responded as he clinched his fist.

"Now Trecko use quick attack on Starmie" said Harrison.

Trecko jumped from a platform at Starmie, he dodged a water gun and hit Starmie head on jewel in the middle of its body.

"Ah Starmie" Starmie and Dewgong were both knocked out and had swirls in its eyes.

Naruto and Harrison returned their Pokémon.

"Go Goldeen/Go Magikarp" everyone looked at the pink haired sister.

"Magikarp!" yelled the blonde haired sister.

"Go, Butterfree" yelled Harrison as he enlarged his pokeball and threw it.

Butterfree appeared in the air.

Naruto looked to his shoulder.

"Ready!?"

"Eevee!" Eevee jumped off his shoulder and onto the platform.

"Eevee use rage tackle" said Naruto.

Eevee knocked the flailing Pokémon into the wall making it faint. His trainer quickly returned it and dropped her head in shame.

"Maybe that wasn't the best choice" said Naruto.

"Butterfree use tackle" said Harrison.

"Goldeen use horn attack" said the blonde sister.

Butterfree got the better of the collision and knocked Goldeen into the air.

"Now, Eevee finish this battle with takedown" Eevee took off at high speeds and jumped off each platform. He hit Goldeen before it could hit the ground and Goldeen fainted.

"Oh yea" Naruto and Harrison high fived each other.

The sisters returned there Pokémon.

"Wow, for a pair of no name brats, you two did alright" said the sister with blonde hair.

"No name!" Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am going to be the best there ever was! I'm going to be a champion, a Pokémon master! My name is Naruto Namikaze!" he pointed at them, his voice laced with triumph.

"Jeez take it easy kid" they all walked over to them and the blond sister handed each them a badge.

"Thanks" said Harrison.

Naruto sighed calming himself.

"I'm sorry...thank you for the badge" Naruto took it with a smile.

"Jeez, you taken your meds today kid, you sure have some funny mood swings"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"I just happened to have a victory moment, thank you very much" he said.

"Don't worry about him, he gets a little grumpy sometimes" they all laughed.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Day **

**On The Road to Vermilion City**

"Ah...hey, Naruto" Naruto turned to his side. He and Harrison after spending the night in an hotel in Cerulean had headed out pretty early to use up as much daylight as possible.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"The road up here to Vermilion City is closed, so we'll have to take a detour through some tunnel" said Harrison as he surveyed his map.

"Tunnel?" he asked.

"Yeah, see there is this tunnel up ahead, near some fancy prep Pokémon tech school. Apparently that it's so prestigious that...wow, only millionaires attend" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It also says here that, wow...you can qualify for the Pokémon league if graduate, avoiding the pesky journey you have to take" Naruto laughed.

"That's so boring" he said.

"Yeah it really doesn't seem all that rewarding" said Harrison.

As they were walking down the path a lake suddenly came into view among the trees. At the top of the cliff next to the lake was a waterfall. At the base of the small waterfall were some rapids and another body of water.

"Hey, I'm going to fill up on some water" Harrison's eyebrow twitched.

"That's something you should've done before we left you idiot!" Eevee sighed.

"Eevee" Naruto sighed.

"Would the pair of you lighten up, jeez take a breather" Naruto ran up to the lake with a chuckle.

"You should really have done this before!" yelled Harrison.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back in a flash" he said as he ran toward the lake with running clear blue water.

"Woah, it really looks good" Eevee jumped into the water, with a yip of glee.

"Ah, why did you do that, you ride on my shoulder and I'll get wet" Eevee then surface with a smile.

"Eevee, vui vee. Eevee, vee vee" he said as his brown ears stood on end.

"Yeah I know you-hey what! What's wrong with the way I give you baths?" he pulled out his canteen and put it in the water.

"Eevee, Eee vui" Naruto's eyebrow ticked.

"I do not, you're just difficult!" Eevee splashed Naruto in the face.

"Eee Eee Eee Eee" he laughed.

"Why you little-

Suddenly a large splash interrupted him, Naruto and Eevee looked up at the water.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee?" he looked at it curiously.

"Eevee grab it!" yelled Naruto.

The object went under the water, Eevee dived underneath the water and with a few powerful kicks, Eevee swam underneath the round object. He then swam up to the surface with the round object on his back.

"Hey Naruto we-

Eevee swam to the shore and Naruto picked it up off his Pokémon's back. Eevee jumped out of the water and shook of the water.

"Vui" Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah...this is pretty random, what is it?" asked Naruto as he looked it over.

"It's a Pokémon egg" said Harrison.

"A Pokémon egg, huh?" said Naruto in wonder.

"Eee vui vee?" said Eevee.

The egg was mainly blue, save for a pattern on the front the egg. The pattern was in the shape of a cloud that swirled forward and then in a clockwise direction.

"Let me see" Harrison made a grab for it but Naruto moved it away making Harrison fall into the water after losing his footing.

"Ha, ha, serves you right. I found this egg, so I'm going to keep it and nurture it" Naruto poked his tongue out at Harrison and held the egg to his chest with both arms.

"Hey! Egg! Where did you go!" came a voice from the top of the cliff.

"Hey you, the idiot with the blonde hair!" Naruto looked up at the cliff to see a young boy and a Growthlithe.

Naruto growled.

"Who you calling idiot fat-so" the pudgy boy growled.

The pudgy boy had a shirt that showed off his stomach. He had brown hair and a bold cut. He wore a shirt that was stripped horizontally, some khaki shorts on and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey we found that egg before you, we've been running after it for ages!" he yelled.

"Ha, you run, no way, you look like you haven't run a day in your life!" the boy growled.

"Look pipsqueak I saw that egg before you, so I'll be taking the egg, so hand it over!" Naruto scoffed.

"Ha, in your dreams!" Naruto growled and pulled out a pokeball.

"Growthlithe use ember attack!" said the boy with a point.

"Go Pidgey!" yelled Naruto as he threw the ball out.

"Use gust to blow it awa-

Pidgey dodged the attack as it began to glow white. Its body got bigger as did it's wing span. When it stopped changed it was a lot bigger.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

"_Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto can be extremely aggressive when threatened and enjoy battling strong opponents" said Dexter. _

Pidgeotto flapped its wings and took off in a burst of speed.

"He's fast" Pidgeotto flew up to the cliff as its wings began to glow.

"Woah, wing attack" said Naruto as Pidgeotto close lined Growthlithe.

Growthlithe landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ha, yeah!" Harrison poked his finger in his ear letting some water fall out.

"Pidgeotto that was awesome" Pidgeotto flew down and pecked Naruto in the face.

"Hey! Hey!" Pidgeotto stopped at Naruto's stern tone.

"Don't be so rough kay" said Naruto.

Pidgeotto looked confused as it flew next to his trainer.

"See" said Naruto holding out the egg.

"A Pokémon egg, ya see this'll be out new friend once it hatches so we have to keep it safe" said Naruto.

"Pidgeott" he nodded and landed on his trainers head.

"Ah, you're so lucky" said Harrison.

Harrison held out Butterfree from his pokeball.

"Butterfree can you dry me off?" Butterfree nodded and flapped its wings at Harrison making dry.

"Thanks" said Harrison.

"Freeee" Harrison returned him.

"Hey kid!" the chubby boy jumped down into the water soaking Naruto and Harrison.

"Do you know who I am" the kid jumped up out of the water and stomped toward Naruto.

"Ha if you wanna fight then bring it!" the boy let out a boisterous laugh.

"I'm Reggie, the best Pokémon tr-

"I'm the best Pokémon trainer!" yelled Naruto.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Look pipsqueak that egg is-

"Go Onix!" yelled Harrison as he threw out a pokeball.

Onix roared and glared at the boy.

"Onix use rock throw!" said Harrison.

The boy was sent flying through the air at high speeds and out of site.

"Jeez Onix, you think you over did it?" asked Harrison.

Onix shook his head.

"Ah well" laughed Naruto.

"Serves him right Reggie the reject" laughed Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Tunnel to Vermilion **

"It's musty down here" said Harrison.

"Yeah it its" said Naruto.

Suddenly crying filled their ears.

"Ha who's there?" asked Harrison.

"If you're a Pokémon, you better watch out...but if you're a monster or a ghost, we'll...just leave you alone" said Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"Eee" said Eevee.

"I'm not a coward!" yelled Naruto.

"P-Please, I hate the dark, I was trying to get to Vermilion City and I got lost in the dark!" yelled a small voice.

"Ah man I hate dark places to" Naruto threw out Elekid's pokeball.

"Hey Elekid do you think you could give a shock to get the power in this tunnel workin'?" asked Naruto.

"Ree, ree" Elekid nodded and sent a shock in the cables on either side of the cave.

Harrison saw a little girl crying against the tunnel wall.

"Great job Elekid" Elekid clinched its fist.

"Ree, ree!" he said as Naruto returned him.

While doing all this Naruto still had a firm grasp on his egg.

The young girl had a white sundress on, she had long blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Harrison.

She got up quickly, still crying. She grabbed onto his leg.

"Hey don't cry" Harrison picked her up and brought her to his side.

"There now, you don't have to be afraid" said Harrison with a smile.

"O-Okay, but I'm lost" Harrison chuckled.

"Hey we get lost all the time" said Naruto holding his egg.

"My names Harrison and this is my best friend Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto and Harrison smiled at the young girl.

"My names Sandy" she said timidly.

"Well don't you worry Sandy, we'll get you out of here" Naruto nodded.

"T-Thank you" said Sandy.

"Well now that the lights are on I'm sure you won't be so scared" said Harrison.

"Come on" said Naruto as they walked down the tunnel.

"So Sandy, what were you doing in this dark cave?" asked Harrison.

"I went looking for a Pokémon and I got scared so, I tried to go back. B-But then I couldn't get through the road cos it was locked or something" said Sandy. "The man said that there was this bad guy and they tried to still to hurt the Pokémon, but he ran away" Naruto nodded.

"Maybe there like Team Magma and Aqua" said Harrison.

"Yeah, but I'd rather take on Richie any day" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because he's from Hoenn I'd be doing everyone a favour" said Naruto.

"Fair enough. Say Sandy, do you have a mummy and a daddy in Vermilion, they must be worried sick about ya" said Harrison.

"N-No they're away, I don't know where. But my big brother Reggie-

"That jerk!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Harrison.

"Oh, right sorry" said Naruto.

"So what where was he when you ran off?" she asked.

"Well, there was this guy and big brother wanted to battle him for an egg, he had a big 'R' on his top. Big brother lost and then the bad man threw the egg into the water, he said that it was 'worthless' and he threw it in the river, so big brother told me to go look for Pokémon while he chased the egg" said Sandy.

"So that's why-

"Hey that's it" said Sandy as she pointed to the egg in Naruto's hands.

"Oh, right this egg. I better return it to him" said Reggie. "It's rightfully his I guess" said Naruto.

"Hey look, the exit" said Harrison.

"Right let's go" Naruto and Harrison climbed the stairs and out into the sun light.

The entrance to Vermilion was in view now.

"Hey, Sandy!" Naruto and Harrison looked up to see Reggie running toward them.

"Reggie?" asked Naruto.

"Pipsqueak!" he yelled.

"The names Naruto!" he yelled.

Sandy jumped away from Harrison and hugged Reggie.

"Hey Reggie...

Naruto walked up to him, Eevee still on his shoulder and the egg in his arms.

"H-Here" said Naruto holding out the egg.

Reggie sighed.

"You saved my little sister, so thanks I guess" he sighed again. "But you beat me fair and square, so as a thank you. I'll let you keep that egg, but you have to raise it so one day I can battle it in the Pokémon league" Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"Then we're rivals then" said Naruto.

"...Yeah" he shook Naruto's free hand with a smile.

"I'll see in the Pokémon league, pudgy" smiled Naruto.

"Look forward to whoopin' your ass, pipsqueak" smiled Reggie.

He let go of his hand and then walked forward to Vermilion City.

"Well now we earn that badge" said Harrison.

"Yeah, this'll be tough, but first things first!" Harrison looked toward Harrison.

"We eat" Harrison fell backward anime style.

"Wow...you really prioritize don't you Naruto" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**So Naruto got his first rival other than Harrison, albeit Reggie. He's not such a bad guy after all. Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think, there really nice to read. Thanks for reading guys. Until Next Time.**


	6. A Little Pokemon's Determination

**Chapter 6 comin' at ya, hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Here we go!**

**Aj-Kun ...**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"Hold still you little runt!" yelled a rather large man. He had a large 'R' symbol on the front of his top. He had a jacket on with holes in it filled with dark pokeballs.

"Ah, you stupid Pokémon!" he growled as the Drowzee jumped away from his reach. It was injured and had dirt marks all over his face.

He had sunglasses on, long black pants and boots on. He looked very menacing especially with the 'R' symbol on front of his top; everyone knew what that symbol meant.

The Pokémon and the man were in a field in between Vermilion City and the road leading to the bridge that would take you to Lavender Town.

"Hey quit that!" yelled a voice of a young boy.

"Get lost brat, not unless you want to get hurt!" the kid smiled as the Drowzee ran behind him.

"My names Harrison!" he yelled.

"I don't care what your name is you little loser, now get lost and get away from that Pokémon!" Harrison scoffed.

"Go Onix!" he threw out his pokeball and Onix looked very menacingly at the man.

"Do you know what these are boy?" the man pulled out one of the balls from his jacket.

"These are dark balls, the Pokémon I catch, which will include that Drowzee, become evil Pokémon. And their powers become amplified tenfold" he threw out a ball and in a flash of dark light a Venamoth.

"Ha, well you're not getting your hands on this Drowzee, Onix squash that bug" Onix swung its tail. The Venamoth flew up away from Onix, the man smiled.

"Do you know who I am boy?" asked the man.

"A guy with a terrible fashion sense" the large man growled.

"I'm the 'Iron Masked Marauder!'" he yelled.

"You're a joke" said Harrison.

"Onix, use iron tail" Onix swung down with its tail and it squashed Venamoth. Onix moved away its tail and Venamoth had fainted.

"Drowzee, we have to get out of here, here you'll be safe in a pokeball" Harrison offered it to him. Drowzee blinked and then tapped the ball, he was dragged in.

"I know I shouldn't celebrate but I just caught a Pokémon" he laughed.

"Boy!" Harrison sweat dropped.

"Take it easy" he rubbed the back of his head.

"I am an elite in the powerful organisation Team Rocket!" Harrison returned Onix.

"Well, if you're so good, why have I just beaten you right now?" he asked with a smirk, he walked away with a smile.

"I'm going to get that little brat!" he yelled.

Harrison started running after he heard his angry voice.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion Pokémon Centre**

Naruto sat in the lobby polishing his egg, he put the egg to his side and then opened up a pokeball.

"Torchic, Tor" said the small bird Pokémon.

"Alright, Torchic its time we did some serious trainin' I hear that Lt. Surge is super strong and well right now...you aren't exactly ready" Torchic yelled and shot an ember at him, it burned face.

"Yet...not ready...yet, we'll get to battle Trecko today. Whenever Harrison gets back from whatever he's doin'" said Naruto.

Harrison ran into the building, with his eyes closed.

"Hey Harrison" Harrison didn't look where he was going and headbutted Naruto in the face, both of them toppled over to the floor below. Torchic laughed at his trainer's misfortune.

"What the hell is your problem you idiot!" Naruto yelled as he threw Harrison off him.

"Oh Naruto, glad to bump into you here" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"You moron, what's wrong with you anyways" Naruto got up and dusted himself off, he then helped Harrison up who gave him a grateful look.

"Well ah this guy from Team Rocket tried to get this Drowzee" Harrison held the pokeball out the Pokémon appeared.

"Drowzee" said the physic Pokémon.

"Hey there" Naruto shook Drowzee's hand making him smile.

"Drow, Drowzee" Naruto chuckled with a smile.

"This guy was after him so I rescued him" said Harrison with a triumphant smile.

"Oh well that's cool" said Naruto.

Harrison returned his new Pokémon.

"But we have to start trainin'" said Naruto.

"Alright, so where do you want to go-

"Outta my way, I have to get my Pikachu looked at" some kid with his hat on backward knocked Naruto over.

"What is this knock Naruto over day!" Naruto rubbed his nose and Harrison helped him up.

"He's just worried about his Pokémon, look and there goes his friends" said Harrison pointing to the two older teens running behind him.

"Alright let's train!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist.

"Let's go then!" yelled Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Field Outside Vermilion City**

"Alright, lets rock Onix!" Harrison threw out Onix.

"Hey wait a minute I thought you were gonna use Trecko!" yelled Naruto.

"I lied" he said with a smirk.

"Ah...somehow deep down...I knew you were" Naruto grabbed a ball from his belt.

"Let's go, Torchic!" Naruto threw out the small bird Pokémon.

Torchic's eyes widened.

'Maybe this is a mismatch' Naruto sighed.

Torchic ran behind him. Onix looked back at his trainer looking for a command.

Harrison scratched the top of his head.

"Torchic come on, get in there, you can do it!" Harrison's Onix sent its tail toward Torchic.

"Torchic jump out the way!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic barely scrambled out the way by the skin of his beak.

"Okay now use focus energy and fire an ember attack at Onix's eyes!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic glowed blue and it fired a single ember out.

"Huh...what was-

Suddenly on either side of the ember hovering out of Torchic's open beak two visible heat lines appeared and Torchic fired a flamethrower right at Onix's face. Onix blinked and shook the soot of his face.

...

Naruto's face looked like a dear in the headlights as he saw Torchic who also looked as shocked as him.

'Maybe Torchic knows what he's doing, but then again...probably not' thought Naruto as Torchic jumped around.

"Wow that was awesome Torchic" Torchic looked at his trainer and smiled. He ran toward Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"Now that you know that move we'll win for sure" Naruto smiled.

"Onix return!" yelled Harrison as he held out his pokeball and returned Onix.

"Alright then Naruto, let's see you do that again, go Trecko!" Naruto smiled at his friend as Torchic jumped out of his arms as his rival appeared with a twig in his mouth.

"Go Trecko/Go Torchic!"

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion City**

"Hey Naruto, where did Torchic's power come from?" Naruto smiled.

"Well" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head as he and Harrison walked toward the Pokémon centre.

"Like me, Torchic's got somethin' to prove" said Naruto with a smile.

"To prove?" asked Harrison.

"Yeah well, he's my smallest Pokémon, he's got the least experience and he's the youngest, so everyone treats him like a baby" said Naruto. "And well, he kinda hates that" laughed Naruto. "So he's kinda like me, he's treated like a kid all the time" said Naruto.

"Well, he might pull something out of his ass like you're known for" laughed Harrison.

"So where did you leave Eevee?" asked Harrison.

"Oh well he wanted to sleep in, because ya know he's-

"Like you?" said Harrison.

"Eee, vui vee!" Naruto was blindsided as a brown blur jumped on his face and scrambled onto his shoulder. Naruto chuckled and scratched Eevee behind the ear.

"What's up Eevee?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee!" said Eevee.

Naruto looked to a kid running toward him.

"Hey you, I wanted to catch that Eevee to help with my gym battle!" Naruto looked away from Eevee who growled at the boy who tried to catch him.

"Hey, relax" Naruto scratched behind Eevee's ears making him purr in content.

"Hey there" said Naruto.

"Would you get away from that Eevee, I want to catch it" Naruto smiled at the boy with hat. He had a black undershirt and a blue jacket unzipped jacket over it. He had raven hair that looked messy an untamed like Naruto's. He had long blue pants on and black sneakers.

"I don't think that would end well" laughed Naruto. "But you can try" he said.

"Ash, this Eevee obviously belongs to that boy" said a young red head. She had a ponytail on the side of her head. She had blue eyes; she wore a shirt that showed off her midriff and short shorts than stopped at her mid thighs. She had two straps on that clipped to her shorts and went over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Ash we have to train for your gym battle" said the tanned boy with a green vest, he had spiky brown hair and under shirt on. He had long pants and sneakers on.

"Well I guess" said Ash.

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"Huh, what...I have important trainin' to do for my important gym battle, see I already have 2 badges" said Ash pulling away his jacket. He had a Boulderbadge and a Cascadebadge.

Naruto smiled.

"That's awesome, but so do I. My names Naruto" said Naruto.

"I'm Ash, future Pokémon Master" said Ash. "Maybe I'll give you some pointers" said Ash with a smile.

"No way I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master" said Naruto as he pointed to himself.

"No way, I am!" he yelled.

"Alright then...how bout a battle then, hmm? I wouldn't mind a battle before my gym battle today" Ash smiled at Naruto.

"I'd be happy to beat you" they both smirked.

Misty sighed.

"Why does Ash have to battle with the cute boy" said Misty with a blush.

"What did you just say?" asked Brock.

"None of your business!" she yelled.

Pikachu and Eevee jumped off their trainer's shoulders and moved toward each other.

Naruto chuckled.

"I know that look Eevee" said Naruto with a smile.

"Pika, Pikachu" said Pikachu.

"Eee, Eee, Eevee, vee" said Eevee.

"You wanna battle?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee, Eee, vui vee" Naruto smiled at his Pokémon.

Eevee gave his trainer a grin.

"Eevee!" Naruto laughed.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" said Pikachu, its electric sacks were a buzz.

"I can't understand you Pikachu" he looked at Naruto "Hey Naruto how do you know what Eevee wants?" Naruto smiled as Eevee jumped back on his shoulder, likewise Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Well...Eevee and I have been together for as long as I can remember" said Naruto with a smile.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

_**Flashback**_

_A young Naruto sat on a cliff above Littleroot Town. He looked up to the sky and the sun peered through the clouds amplify the sun rays. Eevee ran up beside him and licked his hand. _

_Naruto grabbed him and put him into his lap. _

"_We're gonna be friends forever, right Eevee?" asked Naruto. _

_Eevee turned around and licked his face. _

"_Vee, Eee, vui vee" Naruto smiled and hugged the Pokémon that he got a few days ago._

_Their bond had grown so quickly. A strong string attaches their hearts together and it's only getting stronger. _

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Eevee and I have a bond" Naruto rubbed Eevee's ears.

"A bond?" he asked.

'I wonder if I have a bond with my Pokémon?' asked Naruto.

"It's important have bonds with your Pokémon Ash, that's how you grow and understand each other" Ash smiled.

"Do we have a bond Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu" said Pikachu.

"There's only one way to find out" Naruto chuckled.

"Eevee!" said the evolution Pokémon.

"That's right" laughed Naruto.

"Let's battle!" said Ash.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Field Outside of Vermilion**

"How bout a 2 on 2 battle?" asked Naruto.

"Ha, alright...get ready!" said Ash.

Ash pulled his hat back and pulled out a pokeball. Naruto tightened his gloves and pulled one out of his own, with an ear to ear grin.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"So where are you two from Harrison?" asked Brock.

"Oh, we're from Littleroot Town!" said Harrison with a smile.

"Littleroot Town? Where's that, that sounds like a town in a tree" said Misty.

"No it isn't in a tree Misty, it's in the Hoenn region, a long ways away from here"

"Wow, I'd sure like to visit someday" Harrison smiled at the redhead.

"Yeah, it's a lot bigger than Kanto, plus there are Pokémon that you'll only find in Hoenn. The battles there are so tough that the champion title has only changed 4 times, it really is an amazing place to, there are a lot of legendary Pokémon in Hoenn too" Brock smiled.

"Wow, I'm sold?" said Brock as he smiled at Harrison.

"Shh, they're starting" said Misty.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Go Pidegotto" Naruto smiled as Ash threw out his Pokémon.

Pidgeotto appeared in hovering above the grassy plain.

"Pidgeott!" said the Pokémon.

"Wow that's a pretty good Pidgeotto Ash" said Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto!" Naruto threw his pokeball in the air making it spin backward. It released his Pokémon and Naruto jumped up to catch the returning ball.

"Torchic!" said the stubborn Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto, use your gust attack" Pidgeotto began flapping its wings making Naruto cover his face with his arms.

"Hang tough Torchic, dig your beak into the ground!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic did just that and remained strong.

"No way" said Ash.

"Torchic won't make it easy for you Ash! Torchic use ember!" said Naruto.

Torchic tried an ember attack Pidgeotto was barely hit but dodged the bulk of the attack.

"Pidgeotto use your quick attack!" said Ash with a point.

"Torchic, use focus energy!" said Naruto.

Torchic glowed blue.

"Can you feel it Torchic?" asked Naruto.

"Alright then, use your flamethrower!" Torchic opened its mouth, like before two heat wave orange lines appeared to either side of its beak. A small flame appeared just in front of Torchic's mouth.

"Go for it Torchic!" Torchic let out a powerful flamethrower.

He hit Pidgeotto and scored a direct hit on him. He then fell to the floor fainted.

"Ah Pidgeotto!" Ash ran toward his Pokémon.

He picked him up and returned him.

"You deserve a good rest" Ash ran toward his place and turned around.

"Pikachu" Pikachu had sparks in its cheeks.

"Eevee vui!" said Eevee.

"Go Pikachu/Go Eevee!"

"Pikachu thundershock attack!" said Ash.

"Agility Eevee" Eevee back flipped away and then ran toward Pikachu.

"Again Pikachu!" Pikachu shot another thundeshock at Eevee but he dodged it.

"Alright Eevee use tackle!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee knocked Pikachu several paces back. Pikachu recovered but after all those thundershocks was getting fatigued. Eevee on the other hand wasn't nearly as tired. He in fact was smiling enjoying the battle he was having with his new rival and friend.

"Try another thundershock" Naruto smiled.

Eevee jumped out the way and landed gracefully it's paws not making a noise on the grass. Pikachu collapsed in exasperation.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

Eevee ran up to Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"You were so awesome Eevee" Naruto threw him up in the air and danced around with him making him yip.

"Eee, vui vee. Eevee!" said Eevee beaming at the praise from his trainer.

Eevee rubbed his cheek against Naruto, he then jumped back to his place on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto ran up to Ash and Pikachu.

"Is Pikachu okay?" asked Naruto.

Eevee jumped down and rubbed his cheek against Pikachu's.

"Eevee?" asked Eevee.

"Pika, Pika" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu are you okay" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded as Ash picked him up.

"You should get him to the Pokémon centre, he's just tiered" said Naruto.

"That was an awesome battle" said Misty.

"Yeah, you guys are really strong" said Brock.

"Thanks Brock" Naruto blushed at the complements he was getting.

"We'll I'm going to get Torchic to the Pokémon centre for my gym battle today" said Naruto.

"Hey who says that you get to go first this time?" yelled Harrison.

"Cos, I can" laughed Naruto.

"You guys better be careful, Surge's Raichu is so powerful" Naruto laughed.

"So are we" said Naruto, Harrison chuckled.

"Hey, I've got a good idea, how bout we watch Naruto and Harrison's battle with Surge, you could figure out a way to beat him!" said Brock.

"That's an awesome idea!" Ash looked at Pikachu. "But we should get our Pokémon to the centre" said Ash.

"I was gonna go pick up my egg and heal Torchic anyway" said Naruto.

"I've gotta go heal Onix" said Harrison.

"You have an Onix!" yelled Brock.

"Yeah...I do" said Harrison with a weird sweat drop.

"Can I see it!" yelled Brock.

"Oh, uh...well if you come watch you can see it" he laughed nervously.

**Vermilion City Pokémon Centre **

"Oh Naruto, here's your egg, I could tell you what Pokémon is going to hatch from it, you would be pleasantly surprised" Nurse Joy giggled, Naruto took the egg from her with a smile.

"No thanks, I want it to be a surprise" said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh, well promise me that you'll look after this Pokémon" said Joy with a stern look.

"Oh I well, no problem!" Naruto laughed at her look.

"Alright the, here is your Torchic and-

"Eee vui vee" a brown blur scrambled up to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto took the pokeball and strapped it back onto his belt.

"Okay, you and Harrison be careful today, Lt. Surge is very powerful" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm always careful" said Naruto.

Eevee giggled at him.

"Eevee, Eee vui vee" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh and you're?" he shouted.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion City Gym**

"Oh look it's the baby patrol, look the little blonde kid's gotta a baby Pokémon on his shoulder and in his arms" Surge and his pupils stood in front of the gym with cocky smirks.

Ash shrunk a little after his loss.

But Naruto and Harrison were 2 totally different stories.

"Who are you calling baby you jacked up nimrod!" yelled Naruto.

"You, I gotta bigger chunks in my bowel movement" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Ha! That's really charming Lieutenant, I'd like to see you say that when they mop up what's left of you in the dirt" Surge laughed.

"Well looks like we got a big baby, right this way baby. Is it just you challengin' me? Or do you wanna go another round?" asked Surge pointing to the reluctant Ash.

"You think you can intimate us, your stupider than you look" said Harrison.

Brock, Ash and Misty were all shocked at what they had just heard.

"You know what, I respect what you kids just did der' standin' up to me, well right this way" said Surge.

Naruto walked right behind him.

"Naruto" Harrison tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-oh right" Naruto gently handed him the egg, Harrison, Brock and Misty all went up to the stands.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion Pokémon battle**

"You ready to lose kid?" asked Surge as he enlarged his Pokémon.

"My name is Naruto!" yelled Naruto.

"Hm...well Naruto" said Surge. "There is no time limit and its a one on one battle, ready" Naruto smirked.

Naruto tightened his gloves.

"Bring it" Naruto pulled out his pokeball.

"Go Raichu" said Surge.

"Let's go, Torchic!" Naruto threw out his pall as did Surge.

Raichu and Torchic appeared on opposite sides of the field.

"Rai, Rai!" said Raichu as it put its hands on its hips with a cocky smirk.

Torchic just glared at the electric mouse.

"Ha, so are all your Pokémon babies?" asked Surge.

"You need to be taken down to peg" said Naruto.

"By all means try" Naruto growled at Surge.

**...Like No One Ever was...**

"So what's Naruto's strategy?" asked Brock.

Harrison turned to him with the egg in his arms.

"Um...well, he doesn't have one" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"H-How, could he not!" yelled Misty.

"Well, it's just not Naruto's battling style, I guess he just figured out how he wins" said Harrison with a shrug.

"Yeah, but still...he, Surge is just too powerful!" said Misty.

"You know for a gym trainer you really don't comprehend how to bring out the full power of your Pokémon" said Harrison with a cheeky grin.

"Huh" said Misty.

"All you have to do is trust your Pokémon" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Crush'em Raichu" said Surge.

Raichu ran at Torchic.

Torchic jumped on top of Raichu and scratched its eyes and jumped over the mouse.

"Rai!" yelled Raichu in pain.

"Give it the mega punch" Raichu turned around with an angry look on its face.

Raichu punched Torchic sending it a few paces back.

"Torchic use ember attack!" yelled Naruto.

Raichu covered its hands over its body blocking the ember attack.

'Why didn't he just dodge it?' said Naruto asking himself.

"Okay Raichu give it the thundershock attack" Raichu sent a single bolt of lightning toward Torchic.

"Dodge it!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic jumped out the way of the lightning bolt. The bolt electrified the wall creating a reasonable sized hole in it. Torchic growled and glared fiercely at Raichu.

"We haven't had a battle like this in a while hey, Raichu?" asked Surge.

"Rai, Raichu!" yelled Raichu.

"Alright Raichu get in close and use the bodyslam!" Raichu ran at Torchic at a slow pace.

'It's slow!' yelled Naruto inwardly.

"Torchic use focus energy!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic glowed blue and glared at the incoming Raichu.

"Don't let it get any more power, Raichu get in there!" yelled Surge.

'More than enough time' thought Naruto with a smirk as Raichu charged at Torchic.

"Blow it away Torchic! Flamethrower!" a small fire appeared in front of Torchic's opened beak and two heat waves to either side.

"Torchic!" yelled Torchic as he fired his most powerful attack at Raichu who was just about to contact with his bodyslam but instead was pushed right back into the wall by the powerful attack.

"R-Raichu!" yelled Surge in shock Raichu had fainted.

"You did it Torchic" Naruto ran up to Torchic and picked up the shocked Pokémon.

It took Torchic a little while to register what had happened. But cheered when he felt Naruto throwing him up in the air in celebration.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Do you see now Misty?" asked Harrison.

"The fact that Torchic learnt a move that it learns when it evolves isn't a fluke, in fact it's quiet symbolic if you think about it" Harrison grinned. "Torchic learned that move so that Naruto would be proud of him, he did it because Naruto believes in him just like I believe in Pokémon" said Harrison standing up.

"Brock, hold Naruto's egg" Harrison turned and smiled at Ash.

"What Naruto figured out you'll have to do it on your own, just believe in yourself, Naruto will never admit it. But he already considers you as his equal and has already deemed you his rival, so next time you battle with us...you better be a whole lot stronger!" Harrison held out his hand and Ash shook it.

"You better be stronger to if you want to beat me Harrison!" challenged Ash as they shook hands.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Surge returned his Pokémon and turned to Naruto who was grinning at him wildly. Surge walked right up to Naruto. Naruto looked up at him not wavering. Surge raised his hand making him tense a little but it was a sign of respect, he held out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"You're no baby Naruto, you've got the right stuff to go all the way and for dat' here, you earned this thunderbadge" Naruto shook his hand and then he took the badge from Surge.

"Thanks Surge" said Naruto with a grin.

"I don't often give out respect but you've also earned that" Surge ruffled Naruto's hair. "Do your best in the Pokémon league kid" Naruto smiled.

"Well now I have to" said Naruto as Harrison put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"My turn" laughed Harrison.

"Oh right, well come join the victors seating if you win" Naruto poked his tongue out at him.

Naruto walked back up to the seating area and sat where Harrison was sitting.

"How was that?" asked Naruto cockily.

"Oh ha ha, now that I've watched you and Surge battle I'm better than both of you and when we battle again, I'll beat you" Naruto growled.

"Is that so, anytime you wanna go!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee and Pikachu smiled at each other.

"Would you two shut it!" yelled Misty as she grabbed both of their ears and began to twist.

"Ah...sorry, sorry!" yelled Naruto.

"Let me go man hands!" Misty's eyebrow twitched.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Ash's scream echoed through the gym.

"You sure you're not reeling to much from your loss?" asked Harrison as he threw a pokeball up and repeatedly caught it.

"Ha, don't get to cocky kid, I still have one Pokémon left so you better watch it, just don't go cryin' to your mamma when I wipe your ass" Harrison grinned at Surge.

"Well, then old man, bring it!" challenged Harrison.

"Go, Magneton!" yelled Surge as he threw out his pokeball, a Magneton appeared with a buzz and a shock of lightning.

Harrison pulled out his pokedex.

"_Magneton, the evolved form of Magnemite. Magneton are extremely powerful, they use their powerful electrical attacks to disable any opponent" said Dexter. _

"Cool, but...you're out match" Harrison threw his pokeball and Onix appeared.

'Oh boy' thought Surge.

"Onix use rock smash!" Onix swung its tail at Magneton.

Magneton narrowly avoided it.

"Magneton use zap cannon!" Onix was hit by the attack but wasn't affected at all.

Harrison smirked.

"To bad Surge! Onix use headbutt!" Onix headbutted Magneton making it fly back, it recovered but it was damaged.

"Alright Magneton, use thunder wave" Onix was hit by the thunder wave, he was effected by the powerful waves but not to the point of paralysis.

"Onix finish this up with an iron tail!" yelled Harrison. Onix swung his tail around clobbered Magneton sending it into the wall, it fainted on contact.

"Woohoo!" Harrison cheered.

"Onix you were awesome!" Onix roared at his trainer's praise as he beamed with pride.

Harrison returned his Pokémon. Harrison walked up to Surge.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, here" he handed Harrison the thunderbadge and shook his hand.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto from the stands.

"Eevee!" cheered Eevee.

'These two kids are something else' thought Surge, his pride cut down by two twelve year olds, yet he couldn't help but utter a small smile.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**Woah a lot happened in that chapter, our heroes met and badges were won. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think kay. Torchic played a pretty big role in this chapter, he is the smallest and youngest of Naruto's Pokémon so learning a move that he wasn't suppose to learn after he evolved is a testament to his determination, which I think is pretty cool. Until Next Time.**

**Just an update on the teams of Pokémon **

**Naruto's Pokémon: Eevee, Pidgeotto, Torchic and Elekid.**

**Harrison's Pokémon: Trecko, Butterfree, Onix and Drowzee. **


	7. Eggmotions

**Yo guys exciting chapter comin' at ya. Please REVIEW it and tell me what ya think. I would really appreciate it. **

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"NARRRRUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!" Naruto fell off his seat in the Vermilion City Pokémon centre.

He had the bright idea of calling his auntie Tsunade...a few months too late.

Naruto scraped himself off the floor and back into the seat. Eevee then climbed onto his shoulder. Tsunade had an angry look on her face. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smile a nervous smile.

"I ah...hey" said Naruto with a nervous chuckle.

"Naruto...I was worried about you, you idiot!" Naruto chuckled again.

"I was...busy ah...winning" said Naruto.

"Well at least you've won something, have you called your parents yet?" she asked. Naruto laughed even louder.

"I don't know their number" Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Look kid you may not get along but it has been a few months, you should call them" Naruto sighed.

"Well, I couldn't I have no idea what their phone number is, plus I want you to take a look at this" Naruto grabbed the pokeball next to the phone.

"That's yours?" asked Tsunade.

"Mhm, mhm" said Naruto with a smile.

"Wow, I've never seen one" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Seriously, you have a PhD and you haven't even seen a Pokémon egg" Tsunade growled menacingly at the screen .

"Now you idiot, that type of egg!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Alright, you don't have to yell" he laughed.

"Do you know what kind of Pokémon will be hatching from it?" asked Tsunade.

"Ah no, I ah haven't I only got it a week or so ago" said Naruto. "Nurse Joy said that she could tell me but I think I want it to be a surprise" said Naruto with a smile.

"Alright well just make sure you're the first thing that, that baby Pokémon sees" Naruto nodded.

"Alright, why?" he asked.

"Because it'll think that you're its mummy" she laughed.

"I'm a boy!" he yelled.

"Yes, yes whatever, I had hoped that you would be a girl, but I tried my best trying to make you one. Remember when you played dress up and wore my makeup and-

"Auntie!" yelled Naruto flustered.

"Hey, Eevee was there" laughed Tsunade.

"Don't. You. Dare" said Naruto looking at his friend on his shoulder.

"Eee...vui" said Eevee with a sly look.

"Anyway, you really should call them and me as a matter of factly. I enjoy hearing from you. I gotta go okay, love you catch lots of Pokémon" Naruto smiled and waved as she hung up the phone.

"Hey, we have a problem" Naruto turned around as Harrison walked toward.

"Of course we do, it wouldn't be as entertaining if we had no problems" said Naruto as he got up.

"What's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Well, to get to the next gym we have to cross the ocean, luckily there is this short cut through Lavender Town, it would have been easier if when we got here we bought a ticket to the St Anne. Anyway, the shortcut is through an Electrode field, ya know. The bomb ball Pokémon?" Naruto laughed nervous.

"But if they explode...

Naruto looked down at his egg.

"Yeah I know, so we have to be careful okay" Naruto nodded.

"Right then, did you get the supplies" Harrison growled.

"Is that all I am to you!?" yelled Harrison.

Naruto chuckled evilly.

"If I said yes...would you be angry with me" Naruto laughed.

Naruto ran out the centre with the egg in his arms and Eevee on his shoulder.

"Get back here!" yelled Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Ah, I'm so thirsty!" groaned the guard at the check point station. "If I don't get something to drink soon I'm gonna pass out" suddenly two kids walked past him. One with really bright blond hair, the other with dirty almost brown hair.

"Hey you two?" the two kids looked at him.

"What?" asked one of them.

"You can't go through-ah I'm so thirsty" the man groaned.

The boy with dirty blonde hair handed him a bottle of water.

"For me?" he asked.

"Sure we've got plenty" the man smiled.

"Thanks kids, you can go through" he said jugging the water.

"Wish more kids were like that these days" said the guard as the two kids past him.

"Oh...crap I wasn't supposed to do that" said the guard.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"What a nice man" said Naruto.

"Well apparently most people are nice in Kanto" said Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison walked along the path to Lavender Town. Naruto held his egg tightly with a smile, Eevee was on his shoulder as usual. Harrison observed the map next to them.

"Okay" Harrison put his map away and pulled out his handbook.

Harrison turned a few pages.

"Alright this book says that the field of Electrode used be right about he-

"There" said Naruto as he pointed to the large open field of Electrode. The field funnelled into another path.

"Alright, um we could go around, but that'll take us way out of our way" said Harrison. "Well we either go through or go around, maybe we should take the risk but-hey wait!" Naruto had already began to make his way through the field. Carefully stepping in between the sleeping, yet still volatile Electrode.

"Harrison come on, it's easy" said Naruto is a hushed tone.

"Ah...why do I even bother?" Harrison sighed as he began his trek through the bomb ball Pokémon. The pair of them comically made their way through the field until a gust of wind blew through the field, some pollen swished right into Eevee's nose.

"Oh no...Eevee, don't please" said Naruto.

"Eee...Eee...Eee...

Eevee looked like he was about to sneeze.

"Shh" said Naruto.

"Please don't" said Harrison.

Eevee couldn't help it and sneezed all over Naruto. Naruto moved one of his gloved hands and got the mucus out of his eyes.

"Eee, vui vee. Eevee, vee" said Eevee apologetically.

Suddenly many of the Electrode's eyes began opening, they were all bloodshot indicating that they were all tired and angry...and explosive.

"So what now?" asked Naruto.

"Well now...RUNNNNNNNNNN!" Harrison and Naruto sprinted through the field of exploding Pokémon. They both had tears in their eyes as they ran for their lives. Naruto and Harrison dived out of the field narrowly avoiding the last exploding Pokémon. They both panted as the smoking craters behind them sizzled. Naruto and Harrison were on their hands and knees panting.

"That...was...close" panted Naruto.

"Yeah...no...kidding" panted Harrison.

Naruto sighed and sat back down.

"Well, at least we're through" said Harrison.

"Eee, vui vee. Vee, vee Eevee" said Eevee rubbing up against his trainer's leg.

"Don't worry about it Eevee" laughed Naruto as he scratched behind Eevee's ear.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Well I guess we aren't far off the town" said Harrison.

"My, my, what charming children" an old woman stepped in front of their path.

She had a traditional Japanese garment on and wooden sandals. She was quite old, she had quite a wrinkly face and white hair.

"Ah...hi ma'am" said Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"Hi yourself kid, wanna battle?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't have to be rude" the woman rubbed underneath her nose.

"Kids today, so weak and sensitive" Harrison and Naruto both growled.

"Look you old crone if you wanna battle you better bring it!" yelled Naruto.

"That's more like it boy" Naruto and the old woman moved back several paces.

Harrison was caught in the middle.

"Why do you always have to pick fights?" asked Harrison.

"She started it" Naruto pointed accusingly at the old woman.

"The names Cassandra you insurable little runt" she pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"Why you!" Naruto tightened his gloves and pulled out and enlarged one of his own.

"Bring it on sunny" challenged Cassandra.

"Go! Haunter!" she threw out her ball and a Haunter appeared.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

"_Haunter, the ghost Pokémon. Haunter are very mischievous and often play pranks on unsuspecting beginner trainer's" Naruto nodded at Dexter's deduction. _

"Alright, go Elekid!" Naruto threw out Elekid's pokeball.

"Ree, ree" Elekid clinched his fists and some lightning danced around him.

"Haunter use confuse ray" commanded Cassandra.

"Elekid quick give it a thundershock!" commanded Naruto.

Before Hunter could use his confuse ray he was electrified.

"Shake it off!" yelled Cassandra.

"Ha is that all you got, did you want to take a tea break" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Why you young idiot!" growled Cassandra.

"Haunter use tackle attack!" said Cassandra.

"Ree, ree!" yelled Elekid as thunder covered his right fist.

Elekid punched the incoming Haunter right in the face sending it into the floor creating a crater. Haunter had fainted into the crater.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto. "You learned thunder punch!" praised Naruto. He and Elekid fist pumped and he returned him. "You deserve a big rest" said Naruto.

"Well sorry there" Naruto chuckled.

"Ah shut up, I'm here to warn ya about the ghosts, you need a physic Pokémon. Good luck, stupid kid" Cassandra returned her Haunter and walked away.

"Well...maybe not everyone in Kanto has a nice disposition" said Naruto.

"Don't feel guilty that you beat her, she was just mean" said Harrison with a smile.

"I don't feel bad at all" said Naruto with a shrug.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Lavender Town**

"So this is Lavender Town, nice place" said Harrison as he and Naruto walked through the small town.

"So are we going to Saffron City right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she's the gym leader in the next town over, apparently not many beat her" said Harrison.

"Ha well that doesn't matter, right Eevee!?" asked Naruto.

"Vui!" yelled Eevee in agreement.

"We'll heal our Pokémon and then we'll get back on the road" said Naruto.

"Alright" said Harrison as Naruto ran off.

Lavender Town wasn't like any other town that they had been to in Kanto so far, Harrison felt like someone was watching him. He pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"Go Drowzee" said Harrison. He threw out Drowzee's pokeball; the Pokémon looked around as if he saw something.

"I know right" said Harrison and Drowzee nodded.

"You think you could use your hypnosis waves to flush it out?" asked Harrison.

"Drowzee" said the Pokémon as he began to move his hands around. Blue waves emitted from the middle of his hands and then suddenly a something dropped into Harrison's arms.

"Wow, it's a Gengar" said Harrison.

"Was it you playing a trick on us?" asked Harrison.

"Gengar, Geng" said the small ghost Pokémon.

"Ya know you really shouldn't be playing pranks on people you really scared us" said Harrison. Drowzee looked at the Pokémon with curious eyes.

"Well go back with your friends now and try to be a little nicer" said Harrison as he let the Pokémon go. "Come on Drowzee" said Harrison as he returned the physic Pokémon.

"Cassandra was right, better watch out" Harrison walked into the Pokémon centre.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" said Naruto as he took the pokeballs off the tray.  
"Oh Naruto we ran a full diagnostic on your egg, it's getting ready to hatch soon, any day now in fact" said Nurse Joy.

"Wow, really" said Naruto.

"Yes and I recommend that you stay here until it hatches" Naruto nodded.

"So what kind of Pokémon is it?" asked Harrison.

Naruto waved his hands.

"Don't tell me!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh...okay, I won't but it's a very rare Pokémon" said Joy.

"Donnnn't tell me that!" yelled Naruto.

Nurse Joy giggled.

"Don't get flustered Naruto" giggled Joy.

"Give me a break Nurse Joy" said Naruto with an exasperated sigh.

"Come this way please" Harrison and Naruto followed her to the back of the centre. They walked past a room with a window and in a small room with an incubator was Naruto's crystal blue egg.

"Wow look" Naruto ran into the room.

"Yep this is it" Naruto saw the egg twitch.

"Hey it moved!" yelled an excited Naruto.

Harrison put his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Stop yelling" said Harrison.

"Yes it's important that you don't yell, or the baby might get traumatized" Naruto nodded.

"I don't want to hurt it, I'll be quite, I promise" said Naruto.

"Alright, come on. I'd like to run a few more tests" said Nurse Joy.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Lavender Pokémon Centre**

**Later That Night **

"The egg should be hatching any day now" said Nurse Joy. As she and Harrison walked down the hall. They both past the room where Naruto's egg was, Naruto and Eevee had both fallen asleep in the chair next to it. Nurse Joy saw the egg twitch a little more violently this time.

"I reckon that little one is eager to come out, maybe I was wrong. I think we'll see it in a few hours" said Nurse Joy.

"Wow, that's awesome" said Harrison.

"Yeah, Naruto doesn't know it yet. But that Pokémon we'll sure be a big handful. If he trains it right, it could be a very powerful Pokémon when it grows up" said Nurse Joy.

"You know how the saying goes...babies shouldn't have babies" Nurse Joy giggled at Harrison's comment.

"Yes I have heard something like that, but all you have to do is shower that Pokémon with love and it'll return it tenfold" said Nurse Joy with a gentle smile.

"Hmph, I'm sure he'll be fine" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Morning**

Naruto's egg twitched every few seconds now and it was really close to hatching.

Nurse Joy, Harrison and Eevee were all in the room with Naruto as he watched the little Pokémon try to struggle out of the egg. The egg began to glow and split. A small head poked through the top of the sky blue egg.

The small Pokémon cawed at Naruto softly. The Pokémon looked at Naruto and as a sign of life began to cry as the rest of the egg fell away. Naruto picked it up in a blanket and held it.

"Hi there" said Naruto.

The Pokémon stopped crying but its lip still quivered.

"Hey it's alright, everything is okay" said Naruto.

The Pokémon gave Naruto a smile.

Drantini called softly at Naruto, he smiled back.

Dratini looked like a serpentine Pokémon it has a blue body and a white belly. It has a white fin on either side of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval and a big pair purple eyes.

The small dragon Pokémon giggled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and began rocking it up and down.

"My I never thought that I would get to see one" said Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, they're really rare, you weren't joking" said Harrison.

"Wha?" asked Naruto.

"Dratini are really rare Pokémon Naruto, some consider them a myth and a legend, others don't think that they've ever existed" said Nurse Joy.

Dratini wailed in Naruto's arms.

"Hey, hey don't cry Dratini" said Naruto as he chuckled softly.

Dratini stopped again.

"Here Naruto, I have to run some tests" Naruto went to hand Dratini to Nurse Joy but he immediately began to squirm and cry.

"Oh my, Naruto you have to come with me it seems" said Nurse Joy.

"That's okay" said Naruto as he walked out with Nurse Joy followed by Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Lavender Pokémon Centre **

**1 Hour Later **

"Okay Dratini is a perfectly healthy baby Pokémon, now I want you to read this book" said Nurse Joy handing him a rather large book across the counter. "Harrison!" he yelled. Harrison quickly grabbed the book that Naruto couldn't manage with one arm.

"'How to look after your baby dragon Pokémon'" said Harrison.

"This isn't going to be easy" said Naruto as he held Dratini. The Pokémon cawed cutely at him.

"Just do your best Naruto, all the other Joy's will give you help if you need it" said Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure we'll be okay, right?" asked Naruto. Dratini smiled at him.

"Besides he'll have Harrison and Eevee to look after him right?" Naruto looked up at Eevee.

"Eee vui" said the evolution Pokémon with a smile.

"That's right" said Harrison.

"Oh and another thing, Dratini seems like a very fussy Pokémon so you'll have a little trouble with feeding but I'm sure you'll eventually get it, so don't worry about it" said Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, I got it Nurse Joy don't you worry, Dratini is gonna grow up strong and we'll be really strong one day, won't we" cooed Naruto.

Dratini smiled at him and cawed at him.

"Well you'll have to wait until he's strong enough to battle okay, you don't want to push him when he's just a baby" Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, we're not in a hurry" said Naruto.

"Okay, well speaking of battle, we have to get to the Saffron City gym" said Harrison.

"I thought you said that you weren't in a hurry" said Nurse Joy.

"Well at least I'm not anyway" laughed Naruto.

"Oh Nurse Joy it's terrible...the ghost Pokémon attacked my Krabby!" yelled a young girl as she handed the Nurse Joy her downed and dazed Pokémon.

"Oh my not again" said Nurse Joy.

"Seems like it's an ongoing theme in this town of theirs" said Harrison.

"Really? And ah, how so you know this?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I was being watched and scared when you ran off" said Harrison with a pout.

"Aw don't tell me you were scared" Naruto laughed.

"Hey kids" Naruto saw the door to the Pokémon centre open and Cassandra walked in.

"Ah...you!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes me you idiot, here!" Cassandra threw a telescope at Harrison who caught it.

"What the hell is this for?" asked Harrison.

"Go to the Pokémon Tower and you'll see?" Naruto shivered.

"Why would we want to go there!?" asked Naruto, more so demanded an answer.

"Well, you're strong and I'm too old, so you have to sort this out" said Cassandra.

"Oh, man...I don't think-

"Fine, we'll do it!" said Harrison with conviction.

"Hey, what do you mean we?" asked Naruto.

"I said we would do it, come on you big baby" Harrison walked out.

"What's got him?" asked Naruto.

Nurse Joy walked back out.

"Nurse Joy, apparently Harrison and I are going to take care of your Ghost Pokémon problem, can you look after Dratini for the day?" asked Naruto.

"Oh my yes I can, that old musty tower is no place for a baby" said Nurse Joy.

"Okay, Dratini, I'm going to go for a few hours...are going to be a good boy for Nurse Joy?" asked Naruto.

Dratini nodded and flew out of Naruto's hands. He rubbed up against Naruto's cheek and floated over into Nurse Joy's arms.

"Wow, it obeyed you" said Nurse Joy.

Naruto smiled and ran after Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Tower**

Naruto and Harrison climbed a flight of stairs. The place was deserted, not a soul...or a physical manifestation of one at least. They walked through rather calmly, par a few jitters and shivers. They climbed another flight of stairs.

"Leave now!" boomed a voice.

"Okay" said Naruto turning around, Harrison held him by the collar.

"Shut it" said Harrison.

"What!?" yelled the voice.

"Shut up" said Harrison walking along with a nervous Naruto behind him.

Harrison pulled out a telescope from his pocket as they transcended on more flight of stairs to the top.

"Why are you terrorizing these people!?" yelled Harrison.

"Help...people...baby" Naruto shivered.

"Eee, vui vee" said Eevee as he climbed into Naruto's jacket.

"I'll help you" Harrison opened his telescope and looked at the Pokémon floating in the air above him.

"It's a Rapidash" said Harrison. The angry ghost Pokémon floated above him.

"Why are you hurting people?" asked Harrison.

"Humans...hurt...baby" said Rapidash.

"Don't worry, I'll find your child...I can help you Rapidash, but I'll only help you if you rest" the wild Pokémon thrashed around.

"I promise you Rapidash, I'll look after your baby, I know where it is to. I know you died protecting your child. But I can look after it from here on out, I swear to you, just go to rest now" said Harrison with conviction. Harrison and Rapidash stared through each other until Rapidash relented.

The horse Pokémon, jumped around and then galloped off toward a grave disappearing. Suddenly the cold air disappeared and Naruto sighed, Eevee still stayed in his jacket though.

"How do you know where that Ponyta is?" asked Naruto.

"It's at the Pokémon centre, when you were watching Dratini I was helping Nurse Joy. They were attacked by poachers, Rapidash sacrificed herself for her child and Nurse Joy rescued the kid after poachers killed Rapidash. It wasn't good enough died so they hurt the baby and let the mother suffer and die!" yelled Harrison tears ran down the sides of his face.

"Harrison" Naruto put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What happened, happened and it sucks but. You made a promise to a mother and all a mother wants to do is protect its child, Rapidash can't do that now, But you can, we can take Ponyta with us and we can raise it together just like Dratini" said Naruto with a smile. "You better keep your promise to" said Naruto with a chuckle.

Harrison nodded and smiled through his tears.

"Come on, let's get out of this old musty place and get back to the Pokémon centre" said Naruto making Harrison nod.

"Come on don't cry" laughed Naruto.

Harrison chuckled.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned at him.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Centre **

"We did it!" yelled Naruto.

"Well boys I'm surprised maybe you aren't as weak as I thought, there's hope for this generation after all" Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly a soft, cute roar echoed through the centre. The blue blur appeared in Naruto's arms.

"Well now, were you a good boy for Nurse Joy" the young dragon cawed at him and the rubbed up against his cheek.

"That's right" said Naruto.

"I bet you're hungry?" asked Naruto.

The baby dragon pokemon roared at him softly.

"Come on, I've gotta go get some for ya then" suddenly a cackle could be heard coming from Cassandra.

"I take what I said back, you're way to soft" Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Look you bag of bones do you want to step outside again!?" asked Naruto.

"Ha I'd be happy to mop the floor with you little bug" two lightning bolts clashed between them.

"Ha...stop fighting you're gonna set a bad example for Dratini" Naruto looked the other way in a huff.

"Nurse Joy, would I be able to take Ponyta?" asked Harrison.

"Yes you may, it's still in the pokeball you caught it with, I'll go get it" said Nurse Joy.

"You already caught it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, it was to heavy to move around" Naruto nodded at his answer.

"Here you are Harrison, look after it okay" Harrison nodded. "That goes for you to future Pokemon master" Naruto laughed.

"You got it I'll-

Dratini began wailing in his arms.

"Don't cry, you were good all day and you just decided to be bad for me?" Dratini wailed even more making everyone laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, surprise, surprise it was a Dratini egg. I always liked that pokemon, but the episode centred around it was only aired in Japan. Which I was always sad about, also why would Team Rocket be after just any old egg. Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what ya thinkin'. Until. Next. Time.**


	8. School of Pokemon

**Woohoo, quick update. Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter ya know. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I love reading them. So anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I read'em all and I like to know what you all think, so read and enjoy ya know, Here We Go!**

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

Naruto and Harrison walked along the road to Saffron City. Dratini hovered above them enjoying the sunshine. He roared occasionally as he did loop de loops. They walked along a flat dirt road with grassy fields to either side of the. Some Butterfree flew up ahead; Dratini chased them with a happy roar.

Naruto pulled out a pokeball from his belt, he touched the middle and it expanded. He held it forward and let out Elekid from his pokeball. He faced his trainer.

"Vee vee vee!" yelled Eevee up at Dratini telling him to use caution.

"Ah don't be such a stick in the mud" Naruto rubbed his Pokémon's ears.

"He's okay, we can see him so relax, alright" Naruto laughed.

"Eevee's really protective of Dratini isn't he?" said Harrison.

"Yeah, I guess he thinks he's older than he really is" laughed Naruto, Eevee bit his ear.

"Ouch...I deserved that" said Naruto.

"Vui" pouted Eevee.

"Elekid will you help Eevee watch Dratini, Harrison and I have to discuss the best way to get to Saffron City?" asked Naruto.

"Ree, ree" Naruto smiled and they fist bumped.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later **

"It's a nice day today, I'm glad to get out of that creepy town" said Naruto.

"It wasn't that creepy you big baby" said Harrison.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm not crazy enough to stand up to ghosts" said Naruto with a sigh.

"No but you're crazy enough to battle anyone who will challenge you" said Harrison.

"Yep!" laughed Naruto.

"Dratini, come down now, we're about to enter another town!" yelled Naruto.

"Ree, ree!" called Elekid.

Dratini let out a soft excited roar and raced for Naruto.

"Oh...crap" said Naruto.

Elekid side stepped to the right.

Eevee jumped off Naruto just as Dratini tackled Naruto to the floor, Naruto was shocked at the power of the small dragon Pokémon. Naruto was flung face first into the dirt creating a nice big trench for himself his legs dangling above the dirt.

"That's gotta hurt" said Harrison with a wince.

"Vui, vee Eevee" laughed Eevee rolling around on the floor.

"You could really be a little more sympathetic" said Harrison with a sweat drop.

Harrison walked up to Naruto and grabbed his right leg with on hand.

"This is no time to take a dirt nap" said Harrison as he pulled Naruto out of the dirt.

"My head" whined Naruto as Harrison dropped him on the floor.

Dratini cawed softly and rubbed his face against Naruto's in apology.

"It's okay Dratini" Naruto sat up.

"You're really tough aren't you" said Naruto.

Dratini smiled and beamed at his trainer's praise.

"That's better you-

"That crash was out here!" yelled a childish voice.

"Oh yeah, I wonder if it was a Pokémon!" yelled another one.

"Children you must not run off like that" suddenly two young children came into view.

"Wow a Pokémon, oh it's an Elekid" the small auburn haired girl picked up Elekid making him put adopt an angry look. The small brown haired boy began pulling the electric Pokémon's arms and soon they began a tug of war with the electric Pokémon.

"Ah kids I wouldn't-

Began Naruto, but he was interrupted by the children's yells, Elekid's face began to get extremely sour and the sparks got a lot more violent.

"Oh no Elekid he's-

"Ree! Ree!" yelled Elekid in anger.

Naruto sprinted over there and grabbed Elekid holding him up in the air. Naruto was electrocuted for all that he was worth. He laughed in pain as his clothes were smoking from the electric charge.

"Elekid...that was a good one" Elekid chuckled.

"Ah...you don't ever hold back...do you Elekid" Naruto put Elekid down gently.

"Oh my children" a young woman in her mid twenties ran up to them.

"Eee, vui vee" Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder and rubbed his cheek with his own.

"Children you shouldn't run off like that I'm terribly sorry about this" the young woman wore a white sun dress with a floral pattern and roman-style sandals. She had green eyes and flowing auburn hair.

"It's okay miss" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Elekid who just whistled innocently.

"My, are you two Pokémon trainers?" asked the young woman.

Naruto and Harrison nodded.

"Oh my where are my manners, my name is Cindy, I'm a teacher at the school just down the road" said Cindy with a small smile and a giggle.

"Hi, my name is Naruto and these are my partners Eevee and Elekid" Dratini flew into Naruto's arms.

"Oh and this is Dratini" said Naruto with a smile.

"And I'm Harrison" said Harrison with a smile.

"Would you mind doing me a favour?" she asked.

"Ah, sure" said Naruto.

"Would you mind coming in and showing us your Pokémon? The children would love it" she beamed.

"Sure we'd be happy to" said Harrison.

"Great!" she smiled.

"Yay!" the kids yelled.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**School of Pokémon**

Naruto and Harrison stood in front of a class of children indoors, the class was about 15-20 students large. She smiled at the class and most of them smiled back.

"Good morning everyone" said Cindy.

"Good morning miss Cindy" they all responded in kind.

"Alright class, today we have two visitors. Young Naruto and Harrison are all the way from the Hoenn region and they're Pokémon trainers" she explained.

Naruto and Harrison smiled.

"Hi there my names Naruto and this is my friend and partner Eevee" said Naruto with a smile waving his gloved hand.

"I'm Harrison, it's nice to meet you all" said Harrison.

"They have both one 3 badges in the Indigo League already" said Cindy. "Today they've both agreed to show us their Pokémon" all the kids yelled in excitement.

They all filed outside and gathered around Naruto and Harrison.

"Alright everybody, come out" Naruto threw out 4 pokeballs out.

Elekid, Torchic, Pidgeotto and Dratini appeared.

"You guys to" said Harrison.

Harrison threw out 5 pokeballs as well.

Trecko, Onix, Butterfree, Ponyta and Drowzee appeared next to Naruto's Pokémon.

Eevee jumped down from Naruto's shoulder.

All the children cheered again and they all began playing with the Pokémon.

"Playing with children help boost a Pokémon's happiness" said Harrison.

"Really?" asked Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Playing with children help boost a Pokémon's happiness levels" Naruto 'hmphed' and closed Dexter putting it in his pants pocket. _

Naruto smiled as all of the Pokémon, even Elekid were playing with the children. Naruto turned around to see a small girl in a sundress sat hugging her knees with her eyes closed. She sat against jungle gym equipment. She had blue eyes and medium length blonde hair.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that's Charlotte, she doesn't like Pokémon much. She was attacked by one when she was toddler and has never gone near one ever since, which is pretty hard in this world of ours" Naruto smiled.

"Eevee" said Naruto. Eevee ran away from the children earning some moans from the small children. Naruto held out his arms out hand Eevee ran up into them. Naruto held him with both his arms around his waist. Naruto walked over to Charlotte and bent down to her level making her look up at him.

"Hi Charlotte, my names Naruto and this is my friend Eevee" she shook her head and looked back into her knees again.

"Don't be afraid, I've been friends with Eevee ever since I was 6. Would you like to pet him he's very soft and fuzzy" said Naruto with a smile as he sat down.

"Eee, vui" said Eevee with a smile.

Naruto put Eevee down on the ground gently and he slowly made his way toward Charlotte.

"Don't be afraid Charlotte" said Naruto in a comforting tone.

Eevee nudged her leg making her wince. He looked back at Naruto who smiled and gestured with his head to keep trying.

"Vee, Eee vee vee" said Eevee with a sincere smile. Charlotte moved her head so she could see Eevee, she was a little frazzled but Eevee's happy aura calmed her nerves.

"I-If I pet you, will you hurt me?" she asked.

Eevee shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"Vui" he chirped.

She shakily held her hand out. She turned her head away in fear but Eevee rubbed her hand with his cheek.

"Eevee" said the evolution Pokémon.

Charlotte shakily rubbed Eevee's. She then looked at the smiling Pokémon.

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of" said Naruto with a chuckle and a smile.

She began rubbing a little more and then Eevee went and put his two front paws in her lap making her wince at first but she eventually cracked a smile and then stroked Eevee's ears.

"He's...cute" Naruto laughed.

"He is, but he's really naughty so you better watch out" said Naruto.

"Naughty?" she asked finally looking up.

"Yep, he's always getting into some sort of trouble, every Pokémon may not be friendly like Eevee, but if you treat them with respect and kindness, they're treat you the same and you'll have nothing to worry about" Naruto smiled.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yep, now why don't you go play with the Pokémon and your friends" suggested Naruto. Eevee jumped off her and back onto Naruto's shoulder. She looked frightened for him but she looked shocked when he didn't even react.

"Go on, go have fun" said Naruto with a chuckle.

She got up and ran toward Harrison's Onix.

'The biggest one?' thought Naruto.

Cindy walked up to him with a beaming smile.

"That was very sweet of you Naruto" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed and chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Vui" said Eevee with a sly grin.

"I do not!" he yelled making Cindy giggle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Have you found that kid yet?" asked the 'Iron Masked Marauder.'

"Vena, Venamoth" he sat on a log in the forest, eating an apple.

He smiled at his Pokémon as he got up.

"Show me" Venamoth flew away and he ran after it with an evil smirk on his face.

'That little brat, I'm going to annihilate him' he thought evilly.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**School of Pokémon**

"Okay kids that's enough, time for the next class!" said Cindy.

All the children moaned but nonetheless walked back inside the classroom.

Naruto and Harrison returned all of their Pokémon.

"Psycannon!" Naruto and Harrison turned around sharply covering their eyes.

Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder quickly.

Suddenly and explosion rocked the area and the front gates of the school was blown away.

"Booooooy!" Harrison growled.

"Cindy, lock the door to the classroom and don't come out until it's safe okay" ordered Naruto she nodded and she ran inside ushering some children in.

"You owe me a Pokémon runt and you" he turned to Naruto. "You owe me that rare egg, where is it?" Naruto turned to Harrison as the figure became clear in the smoke.

"You know this boob?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, he's the guy I told you about that tried to capture Drowzee" said Harrison.

"I'll admit that it took me a week or two to track you down, but I've found you know haven't I?" asked the 'Iron Masked Marauder.' He crossed his arms and adopted a smirk.

"Go, Scizor!" yelled throwing out his ball. Scizor glared menacingly at them.

Naruto and Harrison went for their pokeballs.

"Even if we beat him this idiot will still attack the school" Harrison smiled at his friend's comment.

"Then we just have to take him out to" Naruto smiled.

"I hoped that you would say that" Naruto enlarged his ball as did Harrison.

"Go/Go!" they both yelled as they threw their pokeballs.

Trecko and Pidgeotto appeared.

"Pidgeotto, close combat!" yelled Naruto.

"Pidgeottt!" squawked the bird as he flapped his wings back and then suddenly pushed forward tackling Venamoth to the ground.

"Go Trecko, use quick attack!" ordered Harrison as Trecko got on all fours and sprinted toward Scizor.

"Scizor use harden and Venamoth use fly" Venamoth narrowly dodged the incoming Pidgeotto and flew up swiftly.

"After it!" yelled Naruto. Pidgeotto steeled himself and kicked off from the ground after Venamoth.

Trecko shoulder tackled Scizor only to bounce off.

"Now use metal claw" commanded the man from Team Rocket.

He landed a critical hit on Trecko who fell backward. He rolled out of the way of the Scizor's glowing claw.

Trecko held his bruised shoulder and stood up.

"Ha, tough little Pokémon, but finish it with solarbeam!" commanded the 'Iron Masked Marauder.'

"Don't tell me you're going to let them win?" asked Harrison.

Trecko turned around to his trainer.

Harrison smirked at him.

"Shake it off and kick his ass!" he commanded with a smile.

"Trecko!" Trecko nodded and then began to glow, Scizor stopped charging his beam and stared at the evolving Pokémon. Trecko began to change shape and get bigger and more muscular. When he was finished he opened his eyes and glared at Scizor.

"Grovyle!" yelled the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Wohoo" said Harrison. "How do you feel?" asked Harrison.

"Grovyle" Grovyle spat out the twig in his mouth.

"Finish this with a leaf blade" ordered Harrison. The leaves on its forearms glowed and began to change into the shape of blades. He disappeared in a burst of speed and in a split second slid across the dirt from behind Scizor with a smirk on its face.

"Vyle" said Grovyle with a smirk.

Scizor feel to the ground fainted.

"Great job" said Harrison.

"Ah Scizor!" he yelled.

"Yes double team!" yelled Naruto. Pidgeottos appeared all around Venamoth.

"Now finish it with a wing attack" before Venamoth could react he was cut down.

Venamoth was slammed into the ground creating a small crater. Pidgeotto appeared in front Naruto and began pecking him in celebration.

"Hey, hey, you won I saw" laughed Naruto as he held his arm out and Pidgeotto landed on it.

"You brats!" Harrison smirked.

"Shut up!" he threw out another pokeball and Onix appeared.

Onix swung its tail taking Scizor, Venamoth and the 'Iron Masked Maurder' with it. They all blasted off in a similar.

Naruto and Harrison laughed.

"Four/Four!" Onix roared in approval.

"Not bad" said Naruto.

"Hey I thought it was pretty cool" they laughed and fist bumped.

"Vui" agreed Eevee.

Suddenly cheers all erupted from behind them and the students ran around Naruto and Harrison cheering for them.

Naruto and Harrison looked shocked but then smiled at each other.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"It was nice meeting you guys!" yelled Naruto as he waved behind him.

"Bye, bye!" yelled one of the students.

Naruto and Harrison walked away with smiles on their faces.

"Eee, Eevee!" said Eevee with a smile.

"Bye Naruto! Thank you!" said Charlottle running in front of the group.

Naruto laughed and waved back to her.

"Thank you for everything, thank you for saving the school!" yelled Cindy.

"Bub-bye" yelled both the young trainers as they continued their journey, finally turning around to move forward.

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, Harrison's Trecko evolved...wonder how Torchic's gonna take it...anyway, thank you all for reading and please REVIEW I'd like to hear from all of and what your opinions are they really mean a lot. Until. Next. Time.**


	9. The Eevee Cup

**Hey ya guys. Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter ya know. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I love reading them. Here We Go! Oh and just to clarify, Naruto's hair is blonde, I started off with red and then changed I couldn't make up my mind but ya know I've settled on blonde. So sorry to confuse some of you with it ya know. I also apologise for any grammatical errors and spelling errors.**

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

Naruto and Harrison walked on the dirt road to Saffron City, they were extremely close to the booming city but they were currently having lunch underneath a tree with blue apricorn. Dratini looked very curious about them. He smelled them and squealed in delight, Naruto and Harrison ate some stew. Harrison was a pretty good and he also made pretty good Pokémon food. They all were enjoying the nice sunshine when a yell interrupted their peace. Dratini was startled and quickly flew into Naruto's arms.

"What the hell was that thing trying to do!?" yelled a young boy. He had brown hair, a blue shirt and grey khaki pants on.

Dratini began to cry at the boy's words.

"The hell is your problem?!" yelled Naruto in an angry voice.

"Your stupid Pokémon was eating the apricorns that I was going to use to make pokeballs for my water Pokémon!" yelled the young boy.

"Pokeballs?" asked Harrison.

"Yep they're very useful, ya see this researcher in Johto called Kurt-you know what if you beat me in a match I'll tell you about them and I'll give you one each" Naruto smiled.

"Bring it then!" yelled Naruto as he pulled out a pokeball still holding Dratini.

The kid pulled out a pokeball of his own.

He quickly threw it out and a Blastoise appeared.

Naruto threw his out still holding Dratini.

Elekid appeared pumping his arms.

"Blastoise use hydro pump!" Blastoise leant forward and let out two powerful streams of water at Elekid.

"Elekid beat it back with thunder!" Elekid met Blastoise hydro pump with a powerful electric attack. They electricity travelled right up to Blastoise's guns on its back and electrocuted him.

"You know for kid with a high level pokemon you don't know much" laughed Naruto.

"Hey shut up kid! Blastoise use rapid spin!" commanded the angry pre teen.

"Counter with thunder punch clockwise to throw off that rotation" Elekid's fist was covered in thunder and punched Blastoise's shell. The attacks cancelled each other out.

"Wow, you're gettin' strong Elekid!" yelled Naruto.

Elekid beamed with pride.

"Alright lets use a thunderbolt" said Naruto.

"Ree!" Elekid sent a thunderbolt toward the Blastoise. It was super effective and it paralysed Blastoise.

"Alright Elekid follow up with a tackle" yelled Naruto.

Elekid charged at Blastoise.

"Ah...what do I do...I ah...wait! I surrender" Elekid stopped in his tracks with a confused look on his face.

"O.K" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I didn't want to fight anyway" Harrison, Naruto and Elekid all fell over.

"Then why did you challenge me to a battle you moron!" yelled Naruto.

"I ah well, I just wanted to...act tough" Naruto hit himself in the face.

"Well the fact is, is that you really aren't, people who act tough usually are weaklings who just like showing off" said Harrison.

The young boy returned his Blastoise he really wasn't confident.

"The fact is that my grandpa trained this Blastoise and he only obeys me because grandpa told him to" said the young boy.

"Oh and here's another fact, you said that if I beat you" Naruto chuckled evilly. "That you would get us one of those special pokeballs" Naruto smiled.

"Ah...did I say that?" he chuckled nervously.

"Yes you did" Naruto laughed.

"Amari, what are you doing to these young kids?" asked an elderly man with a brown cardigan and a walking stick.

"Grandpa that stupid kid and his little flying snake tried to-

Dratini whimpered and then began wailing.

"You know" said Naruto with a frown as he bobbed Dratini up and down.

"If you think picking on babies makes you tough, I just might have to just show you what tough is!" yelled Naruto scaring the kid and making him fall backward.

The old man whacked him on the back of the head with the cane.

"The boy's right, there is no honour in picking fights with people weaker than you" scolded the old man. "I apologise young man for my young grandson, he's very brash and sometimes stupid" apologised the old man.

"That's fine, but you little boy should apologise to Dratini" said Harrison in a stern voice.

"I-I'm sorry" said Amari.

"Good, now. I overheard that my grandson promised the each of you a special pokeball if you were to defeat him...well I guess we'll have to make good on that promise then, follow me into town and I'll make the each of you a special ball of your choosing" said the old man turning around and relying heavily on the cane to walk.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**30 Minutes Later**

"Oh you're an artisan" said Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison stood in the hold man's work shop. They all stood in front of a bench and a roaring fire station behind it.

"Now boys there are plenty of pokeballs you can chose from par the standard ones that everyone else use" said the old man. "You see there the apricorns are what I use to make different types of pokeballs and the different apricorns means a different type of pokeball" explained the old man.

"Okay what types of pokeballs can't you make us?" asked Naruto excited.

"Well young man I can help you make a repeat ball, a ball that works well on Pokémon you've already caught" Naruto and Harrison listened on.

"I could make you a heavy ball, that ball works great on Pokémon with a lot of mass" Harrison nodded as the old man continued to explain.

"I could make you a light ball that works well on pokemon with very little mass" said the old man.

"The last ball that I can make you at the moment is the lure ball, the lure ball is best for water Pokémon and I believe that you were eating the under the apricorns that are needed to make them this afternoon" Naruto looked intrigued at the notion of the blue lure ball.

"Alright, I'll take the lure ball" said Naruto.

"And I'll take the light ball" said Harrison.

"Very good boys, I'll have them for you at the end of the day, in the mean time why don't you go explore our little town" said the old man.

"Come on lets go get some ice cream!" yelled Naruto and ran out of the shop.

"Eevee, vee!" agreed Eevee sitting on his usual place.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Harrison sprinting after him.

"Ah to be young again" said the old man as he went to fetch the apricorns.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Ice Cream Shop**

"This is so good" said Naruto as devoured the ice cream. Eevee licked the ice cream from a small plastic cup. He had a little on his nose he attempted to lick it off but he fell off the seat.

"Smooth move" Naruto laughed.

"You know he'll get you back later on" said Harrison.

"Vui!" yelled Eevee as he jumped back up on the table.

"Come one, come all, the Eevee battle tournament featuring all of the evolutions of Eevee" Naruto turned to see a man handing out posters. Naruto ran up to him and grabbed one. He went back and sat down, Eevee finished his ice cream quickly and jumped on his shoulder.

"'Eevee battle contest, trainer's from all round the Kanto region compete to see who has the best Eevee for money, trophy and cash prizes" Naruto looked at Eevee and smiled, Eevee grinned back.

"You're going to enter aren't you?" asked Harrison.

Naruto nodded as he turned to Eevee but he fell off in pain.

"What's wrong-oh" Naruto busted out in laughter.

"That'll teach you not to eat your ice cream so fast" Eevee groaned in pain on the floor.

"Eee...vui" he groaned.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Small Town Stadium**

Harrison looked on from above as he saw the names on of the participants on the big titantron that could be seen in a position where everyone could see. The decent sized table of Eevee trainers. Naruto's name was on the far right and it looked like he was facing off against Gary Oak in the first round.

A few matches went by, some of the evolutions of Eevee were extremely powerful, it was a mystery in what Naruto wanted to do with Eevee when it came to evolution, knowing Naruto he hasn't even thought about it yet, but if he has he probably just wants Eevee to decide when the time comes.

"Would Naruto Namikaze and Gary Oak please make their way to the stadium ground" mutters and whispers erupted from the crowd, suddenly they roared in applause when Gary walked into the stadium his Eevee walking by him. Naruto then walked into the stadium and with Eevee on his usual spot on his shoulder.

They stopped at opposite sides of the field.

"You better just give up kid, you've got no chance" declared Gary as he pointed at Naruto.

The Gary cheer squad suddenly ran out onto the field.

"Gary, Gary he's our man if he can't do it no one can. Gary, Gary he's the best he'll beat all the rest, go Gary!" yelled the squad.

"Wow" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Vui" Naruto's Eevee let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know right" said Naruto.

Eevee looked down at Gary's Eevee, he was only a young kid. He had a confident smirk on its face. Eevee smirked as he jumped off Naruto's shoulder.

"Talk is cheap chump" Naruto laughed and gestured for him to bring it.

"Why you little-

The referee threw his flags down.

"Eevee use tackle!" commanded Gary.

Naruto just observed, Gary's Eevee was only a baby.

Eevee just jumped on his face and back flipped over Gary's Eevee making it fall over.

"Don't stand for that Eevee use strength" commanded Gary.

"Stand your ground Eevee" commanded Naruto. Gary's Eevee went low to try and lift Eevee up but Eevee just skidded back a few paces.

"Alright Eevee use slam and follow up with skull bash" commanded Naruto.

Eevee slammed Gary's Eevee back damaging it badly. He then kicked off at impress speeds and force. He began to draw an aura of white around him and slammed into Gary's Eevee sending it flying fainted.

"The winner is Naruto Namikaze and his Eevee!" yelled the referee.-

"Eee, vui vee!" yelled Eevee as he ran toward his trainer.

Naruto held out his arms and he caught Eevee as he jumped into his arms.

"You did it Eevee!" yelled Naruto.

"Eevee, vee vee. Eevee" said Eevee as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"Wow that's one well trained Eevee" said Gary, he returned his with a sombre expression.

"Looks like you were right" said Gary as he walked up to Naruto and held out his hand.

Eevee scrambled up to Naruto's shoulder making him chuckle.

"Well it was nice battling, we should do it again sometime Gary" said Naruto taking his hand and giving it a firm handshake.

"Yeah, we should, laters Naruto" said Gary giving him a nonchalant wave as he let go of his hand and walked out of the arena followed by his cheer squad.

"Vui" said Eevee rubbing his cheek against Naruto's.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Stadium Stands**

"That boy's got one powerful Eevee" said the old man from before.

"Oh...old man you startled me" yelled Harrison.

Jumping from the railing he was leaning on.

"Call me Turk young man, your pokeballs are cooling at home" said the old man.

"Yeah thanks" said Harrison with a laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later **

**Start of Round 2 (Quarter Finals)**

"Okay would Naruto Namikaze and Terry Yamamoto please report to the battle field" Naruto and Terry walked out to the battlefield.

Terry was a very large boy with very broad shoulders. He looked extremely angry and it made Naruto chuckle nervous.

"Go Flareon!" yelled Terry as he threw out his pokeball.

Naruto looked at Eevee with a smile.

"Eevee" he jumped off his shoulder and faced the Flareon.

"Begin!" yelled the referee.

"Use flamethrower" Flareon fired a flamethrower at Eevee who jumped out of the way.

"Flareon use quick attack!" yelled the angry trainer.

Flareon ran and headbutted Eevee making him skid back, he steeled himself and back flipped to recover.

"Vui!" Naruto smiled.

"Hit it back with your own quick attack!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee kicked off the ground. A white trail following him as he zig zagged.

"Use flamethrower!" commanded Terry.

Eevee jumped away from it and knocked Flarion away.

"Follow up with a skull bash!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee headbutted Flareon sending it back.

"Your Flareon is in bad shape, sure you wanna keep goin'?" asked Naruto in concern.

"Shut up kid, get up Flareon!" yelled Terry.

Flareon struggled to get up.

"Flareon is unable to battle the winners are Eevee and Naruto-

"No! We aren't done! Get up!" yelled Terry.

"No!" said Naruto as Eevee jumped on his shoulder.

"You are done, you know you should really consider the wellbeing of your Pokémon" said Naruto as he walked away.

"The winners are Eevee and Naruto Namikaze" Terry growled in anger.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Stadium Stands**

"Well it would seem that young Naruto has made it to the semi finals" said Turk.

"Yes well that's probably the most mature thing I've ever heard him say, come to think of it we've both grown up, if only a little" chuckled Harrison.

"That's what training Pokémon is all about boy, like how some species cannot survive without the other. Training Pokémon is the catalyst that all young trainers need to grow and mature" said Turk.

"You're very wise" chuckled Harrison as he leaned on the railing.

"Well the next matches are starting soon" said Turk.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later **

**Start of Round 3 (Semi Finals)**

"Let the Eevee Evolution cup semi final match begin between Ashleigh Morrison and Naruto Namikaze begin" Naruto sized up the blonde girl with a calculating stare. Her Vaporeon, looked like it was a high level. Eevee had a very big grin on his face.

"Well you've done well to make it this far and you haven't even evolved your Eevee yet" she taunted.

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder and growled at Vaporeon.

"Eevee doesn't need to evolve to be strong" Naruto smiled.

"Well see, Vaporeon use your water gun!" commanded Ashleigh.

"Dodge it" said Naruto.

Eevee side stepped the powerful blast of water.

"That all you got?" taunted Naruto.

"Ha, we're just getting warmed up!" Vaporeon charged at Eevee.

'Vaporeon is obviously more powerful than Eevee but not smarter' Naruto smirked.

"Vaporeon use rain dance" suddenly it started raining, this only made Naruto grin.

"Eevee jump up as high as you can!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee did just that and jumped into the rain.

"Vaporeon be ready!" yelled Ashleigh.

"Come down with best slam you got a full power!" commanded Naruto. Eevee came down at full force he made the ground shake a little.

'Strong little Pokémon, but still he accomplished absolutely nothing I-

She gasped when Vaporeon's leg was caught in a small crack.

'He was waiting for me to change the field to my advantage' thought Ashleigh in shock.

"Finish this up with a skull bash!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee sprinted right for Vaporeon and skull bashed right past Ashleigh and into the wall.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle the winner is Eevee and Naruto Namikaze" Naruto smirked as he ran up to Eevee and picked him up. Eevee returned it with laughter.

"You did great Vaporeon" said Ashleigh as she returned Vaporeon.

'Naruto Namikaze, what an amazing trainer, he won because he has faith in his Pokémon. Vaporeon has never lost before' she sighed and looked at Naruto. A small blush crept upon her face. She turned around with a 'hmph' and walked off denying it.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Stadium Stands**

"That was genius" said Turk.

"Well it sure as hell was unpredictable" said Harrison with a smile.

"Yes, I'm impressed I've never seen that before if I'm honest" said Turk.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**30 Minutes Later**

**Start Round 4 (Final Round)**

"The final battle will be fought between the surprise finalist Naruto Namikaze and no surprise here the returning champion Derek Lovegood" the crowd roared as Naruto and Derek made their ways to their spots on the opposite sides of the stadium field.

"Well, you and that Eevee are pretty good" said Derek smiling. "But you'll never be able to beat my Jolteon" Jolteon ran out from behind his trainer with a cocky smirk. Derek was a very tall boy, he wore a yellow shirt and blue pants with sneakers. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder.

"Well you know beginners luck is always a thing you want on your side" said Naruto, Derek smirked at him.

"It'll take more than luck to beat us" Naruto smirked at the 'champ.'

"Well luckily we got the skills to Eevee use quick attack" commanded Naruto.

Eevee kicked off at tremendous speeds.

"Use pin missile" Jolteon's quills shot out at Eevee.

"Eevee!" yelled Naruto knowing that there was no way to dodge.

Eevee stopped and watched as imminent pain raced toward him. Suddenly a light screen appeared in front of taking all of the missiles, they all fell to the ground in a heap of broken shards.

"It would appear that Naruto's Eevee has just pulled one out of the bag and learned light screen" yelled the commentator.

"Alright Eevee use slam!" Eevee took off breaking through his own light screen charging toward Jolteon.

"Jolteon use thunder full power!" Jolteon dug his heels into the ground making it split a little.

He sent a massive amount of thunderbolts from a downwards angle toward Eevee.

"Use agility!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee disappeared and reappeared whenever he dodged the thunderbolts.

'Fast little Pokémon' thought Derek as Eevee sped toward Jolteon, who was out of puff and sweating profusely.

"Finish it off Eevee!" yelled Naruto.

"Eee, vui!" yelled Eevee as he slammed Jolteon, they both butted foreheads. Jolteon stumbled back and breathed in.

"Jolt...

He fell backward defeated for the first time as tournament champ in and out of the stadium.

"The winner and the new Eevee cup champion, Naruto Namikaze and his Eevee!" yelled the referee. The crowd erupted in applause and some surprised gasps.

"Jolteon, lost no way" Derek was astounded, this little blonde pipsqueak...this little runt, this...brilliant Pokémon trainer had defeated him. Derek smiled at Naruto.

"Eee, vui vee!" Eevee tried to run at Naruto but fell forward in exhaustion Naruto quickly ran over and picked him up off the ground.

"You were amazing buddy" Eevee gave his trainer a tired smile.

"You deserve a long rest champ" said Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee with a smile.

"Hey kid" Naruto looked up from Eevee to see a hand extended to him.

"You and Eevee battled great, Jolteon and I haven't lost in a long while" he chuckled. "But I'm glad that we lost to a trainer like you kid, you and that little Pokémon have got guts and that's all you need" Naruto smirked and shook his hand.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Award Ceremony**

"The winner and the new Eevee cup champion, Naruto Namikaze and his Eevee!" yelled the referee. The crowd erupted in applause again.

Naruto stood on the pedestal holding a trophy both his hands. The trophy had a sold gold Eevee on top of a varnished piece of wood with a plaque on it saying 'Eevee cup champion.' Derek stood to his right on a lower pedestal and Ashleigh to his left on an even lower one.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Well he won" laughed Turk.

"Of course he did" said Harrison with a chuckle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison stood in Turk's work shop again.

"Alright boys here are your pokeballs, Naruto your lure ball" Naruto took the lure ball out of his hand. The bottom half of the ball was white. The top half of the ball was red down in the middle and had dark blue on either sides of it. The colours were separated by a zig zag pattern and in the middle of the ball were three golden lines.

"And Harrison, here is your light ball" said Turk.

The light ball was black on the bottom and silver on top, it had 2 yellow rings around the top.

"Thanks old man" said Naruto with a smile.

"Yes thank you sir" Turk smiled.

"Alright you two better get going, Saffron City is just down the road from here, good luck with your gym battles" said Turk.

Naruto and Harrison nodded.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**On the road to Saffron City**

"Not to far now" said Harrison.

"Yeah, I'm getting so excited for my gym battle" said Naruto pumping his fist.

"Eee, vui!" agreed Eevee.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Thanks for reading you guys, don't forget to drop in a REVIEW and let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget Review, I'm counting on all of you! Until. Next. Time.**


	10. Combustible Situations

**Chapter 10 comin at ya in a big way. Hope you all enjoy the chapter its action packed, please REVIEW and let me know what ya think. Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter your opinions mean a lot. **

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"Those young kids" he sighed. "Wish I had as much energy as the pair of them" Turk sighed as he sat down on a cushioned chair in his living room. A loud beeping sound snapped him out of his thoughts, it was the video phone. He got up out of his chair and pushed the answer button on the desktop of the phone an old man in his mid 60's answered the phone.

"Oh hello the Kurt, what can I do you for?" asked Turk.

"Hello there old friend, I was just wondering how your pokeball making business is going?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, it's going great, I gave some pokeballs to an interesting pair of young Pokémon trainers the other day, they'll be great" he said with a fond smile.

"Really? Well I look forward to hearing that your pokeballs actually worked for once" Turk looked down at his feet.

"You keep bringing that up" Kurt laughed at his friends face.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Saffron City **

"Saffron City, nice place" said Harrison as he and Naruto overlooked the modern city from a hill.

"Yeah seems nice but we're here to beat the gym" Naruto clenched his fist; Eevee on his shoulder looked over the city in wonder as the wind blew through his silky fur coat.

"Well you know they say this gym is one of the hardest to get a badge from. The gym leader uses physic Pokémon, so I'll use Drowzee, but you don't have any Pokémon that would be a good choice" Naruto smiled and rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb.

"There's more to battling than just type ya know" said Naruto.

Harrison smiled at his friend.

"That there is, knowing your luck you'll probably goof it anyway" Naruto growled as a tick mark appeared on the top of his forehead.

"I won't you'll see, this badge is so mine!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah" said Harrison as he waved him off and began walking to the city.

"Hey don't run away, we're arguing here!" yelled Naruto running after his friend.

"You could argue with an apple about tasting bad, just come on" said Harrison.

"Whatever" grumbled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Saffron City Gym**

Naruto and Harrison stood in front of the Saffron City gym.

"The pair of you should turn away right now; you will only be made into toys" Naruto and Harrison around, an old man with a grey tattered jump suit on, a hat that covered his eyes and gloves that made him look like a labourer.

"Toys...did you take your meds this morning gramps?" asked Naruto making Harrison hit himself in the face.

"Eee vui" Eevee sighed and shook his head in embarrassment.

"No you little brat I don't have medication!" yelled the man making Naruto jumped back.

"Alright, alright take it easy gramps" said Naruto with a laugh.

"Look kids nobody challenges this gym and wins, not since Sabrina became gym leader" said the old man.

"Sabrina" said Harrison.

"Yes, Sabrina uses very powerful physic Pokémon" said the old man.

"You trying to scare us?" asked Naruto as he began twiddling his thumbs. "Because it's working" said Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"So you saying that she's never been beaten?" asked Harrison.

"That is correct, nobody has yet to beat her in her tenure as gym leader" Naruto smirked.

"I may be scared but that doesn't mean I won't step up to the challenge" said Naruto.

"Vui!" agreed Eevee.

"Just a minute ago you were scared" said Harrison.

"A minute ago I didn't know that she hasn't lost yet, I'm going to be the one to beat her" said Naruto with a fist pump.

"Well all the same, good luck to the pair of you. Even though you won't be able to beat her" the old man turned around and walked away.

"Well, my confidence is at an all time high" said Harrison sarcastically.

Naruto turned to look back at the gym; he clenched his fist and let a small smile grace his lips.

"I'm ready to win" said Naruto.

Harrison and Naruto both walked into the gym, they were greeted with a hallway with a stone floor. The hallway was narrow, they walked a few paces to their left was a window a myriad of people focusing on various things. Naruto and Harrison's jaws dropped when they saw one person levitated deck of cards just by looking at them.

"Who are you two!" Naruto and Harrison turned to a young man with long blonde hair, he wore a cape of sorts, long black pants and a black jacket.

"We're here for gym battles" said Naruto.

"Eee vui!" said Eevee with a smile.

"Ha, more victims of Lady Sabrina's physic power you mean" Naruto scratched the top of his head.

"So what are you her bitch or something?" he asked.

"No you little brat" a tick mark appeared on the young man's face. "I'm her assistant" he said proudly.

"But that's beside the point, follow me toys-I mean challengers" Harrison crossed his arms.

"You know if you underestimate every challenge eventually they'll be one to take you by surprise" said Harrison.

"I wouldn't count on it kid, follow" he said as they made their way to a dark room.

"Lady Sabrina I-

"Leave now" a feminie voice from the dark called with a bone chilling aura.

"Y-Yes ma'am" the man scrambled away.

"Sabrina, we're here for a battle!" yelled Naruto.

Suddenly all the lights were turned on to reveal a stadium.

Sabrina sat on a throne at the forefront of the room with a bored look on her face.

Sabrina was a very attractive young woman; she had an odd colour hair of purple. She had had a red tank top on that showed off her midriff, some skin tight jeans and two wrist bands on each wrist.

"I knew you two were coming... Three years ago I had a vision of your arrivals. You're both after my Badge. I don't enjoy battling, but it's my duty as a Leader to confer my Badge on anyone who has proven him/herself worthy. If you lose you have must stay here forever and become my friends" she said in a serious tone.

"Sure I'll be your friend" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

Harrison shook his head.

"She means prisoners" he said with a sigh.

"Can she do that?" he asked.

"If one of us loses I guess we'll find out" said Harrison.

"Since you wish it, I will show you my psychic powers!" she drew out two pokeballs.

"Wait aren't we going to take turns?" asked Naruto.

"It matters little; I have the ability to telepathically communicate with my Pokémon so whether there are thousands of you or only two, my opponents will be eradicated" Naruto smirked at her.

"Well if that's what you think then you aren't as smart as you look" Naruto tightened his gloves and drew a pokeball, enlarging it as he held it out. Harrison did the same a fiery look in their eyes.

"Bring it" yelled Naruto.

Sabrina drew out two pokeballs and threw them forward.

A Kadabra and Espeon appeared.

"An Espeon" said Naruto.

"Eevee" said Eevee in wonder.

Naruto pulled out Dexter.

"Espeon the physic Pokémon, Espeon is one of the evolved form of Eevee. Espeon is a very rare Pokémon as only the most skilled Eevee trainers have ever had their Eevee attain this evolution, Espeon is considered one of the strongest physic Pokémon" said Dexter.

"Cool" said Naruto as he closed Dexter over.

"Eevee, vui vee vui" said Eevee.

"Draw your Pokémon children!" commanded Sabrina.

"Go/Go" the pair of them yelled.

Drowzee and Torchic appeared.

"At least one of you has enough brain cells to understand" she looked at Harrison.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Naruto.

'Espeon use psycannon' thought Sabrina.

Espeon opened its mouth; different colours swirled around into an orb.

'She didn't even have to say anything' thought Harrison.

'It's strong' thought Naruto.

"Yes you are both correct" said Sabrina, Harrison's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-You read my mind" said Harrison in awe.

"You are correct again" Espeon fired the psycannon; it had the same destructive power of a hyper beam. Yet it seemed ominous.

"Drowzee use detect" said Harrison.

Drowzee struggled for a few moments but the attack was pushed away to the left, it blew a massive hole in the wall.

"Torchic use ember" commanded Naruto

Torchic jumped up and fired a myriad number of embers at Kadabra.

'Kadabra, use physic' thought Sabrina.

Kadabra's eyes glowed red.

Kadabra cancelled the attack. He then focused even more at Drowzee and Torchic.

Drowzee and Torchic were both engulfed in a red aura. Drowzee was hardly effected but Torchic screamed out in pain as he was forced to the ground.

"Come on Torchic!" yelled Naruto.

"Tor" groaned the small Pokémon in pain.

"Your Pokémon cannot handle much more, I suggest you-

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

Sabrina looked shocked, for the first time in a long time her expression changed. Her face seemed fixed in the stoic position up until this point in the battle.

"Come on Torchic show me some of that determination, I know you won't give up!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic's eyes snapped open; his entire figure was engulfed in a red light. Torchic changed and in comparison to the little bird his evolved form was the equivalent to a small person.

"Combusken!" yelled the newly evolved fighting bird Pokémon.

"This cannot be" said Sabrina. "Was the future I saw...wrong?"

"Now who should fear who, Combusken use flamethrower!" Combusken opened his beak and three heat waves appeared on the bottom of his beak and to the sides. A small flame appeared in the middle. Combusken dug his heels in and fired an extremely powerful flamethrower.

'Stop it with physic' thought Sabrina.

Both Espeon and Kadabra's eyes glowed red as they attempted to stop the powerful current of flames. Espeon and Kadabra were pushed back; they were both burnt and badly damaged.

"Alright Combusken use double kick" commanded Naruto.

He kicked off at high speeds and kicked Kadabra twice sending it back. Espeon went to headbutt him when he was off balance.

"Drowzee use psywave" Drowzee shot a psywave at Espeon making it double back next to Kadabra.

"Combusken use another flamethrower, give it everything you got" yelled Naruto.

"Combusken!" yelled the bird Pokémon as he breathed in.

He shot out a flamethrower at Kadabra and Espeon, a mixture of white and red flame crashed into them.

"Finish it up Drowzee with confusion" Drowzee moved his hands up and down a blue aura surrounded both Espeon and Kadabra. Drowzee then extended his arms and flung them into the wall, the pair of them fainted as there last bit of energy and fight was sapped away,

"Espeon, Kadabra" said Sabrina.

Naruto and Harrison high fived and laughed in victory.

"I...lost, I lost to these children" she returned her Pokémon. She watched on as Naruto and Harrison hugged their Pokémon, they were all...happy. "Pokémon battling brought these children and their Pokémon closer together...I get it..." she spoke to herself as if she was having this big revelation.

"Get what?" asked Naruto.

"Your powers...they far exceed what I foresaw...Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds... OK, you win" she relented with a sigh.

"You have both earned yourselves the Marsh badges" she said with a small smile.

"Woohoo!" yelled Naruto.

Sabrina walked over to them both and pulled out two Marsh badges from her pocket and handed one to each of them. They both took the badges with smiles.

"I failed to accurately predict your powers. That means that your powers are beyond my psychic ability. You both will become celebrated and beloved Champions!" she smiled at them, Naruto blushed a little. She was very pretty, up close like this she was even more beautiful.

"Your love for your Pokémon smashed my psychic abilities, Naruto" Naruto looked shocked and his blushed remained.

"Y-You know my name, I didn't tell y-oh right physic" he chuckled embarrassed.

"The ability to love, I think, is some kind of psychic ability...the bond you share with your Pokémon made you both strong, hold onto that and nothing will stand in your way and...thank you" she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, intensifying his blush.

"F-For what?" he asked.

"For showing me battles bring us together" Naruto sighed with a smile on his face.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison walked past the same old man from before who sat on a park bench.

"Old man, suck it!" Naruto held out his Marsh Badge and walked off with his head held high.  
"Ah...sorry mister" apologised Harrison as he ran after Naruto and Eevee.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Centre**

**Saffron City**

Naruto laid on the couch with a smug smile on his face. He looked up at his badge case, he now had a total of four badges. He was well on his way to competing in the Indigo Plateau.

"Ompf" Eevee jumped on his chest.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Eevee turned around to see the badges that they won. He smelt them and turned back around.

"Cool right" said Naruto.

"Vui, Eee vui vee" Naruto chuckled and got up out of the couch.

"Half way there, only four more to go" said Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee with a smile.

Suddenly a loud boom rocked the area.

"What was that?" asked Harrison as he stopped talking to Nurse Joy.

Everyone in the centre panicked and was in the process of ducking for cover.

"Naruto we-

Harrison turned around to see Naruto running out of the centre.

"Of...course" said Harrison as he dashed out of the centre after him.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

A large mechanical monstrosity in the shape of a bulldozer with two mechanical hands, a cot pit, it had a cage at the back that the mechanical arms shovelled in pokeballs.

Harrison growled when he saw who was in the cot pit.

"You!" growled the shadowed figure. The cot pit opened and the 'Iron Masked Marauder.' stepped out.

"What the hell is wrong with, why won't you die?" asked Naruto, Eevee jumped down next to him.

"I won't die because I'm unbeatable" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Well...the score stands 2 us, 0 you" said Harrison.

"Not for long brat, I took this job because they told me it would be easy but now you're here at least I'll be entertained" he drew out two pokeballs.

"Well here we go again" said Harrison as he drew out a pokeball.

"Like said though, it is entertaining" laughed Naruto.

"That it is!" said Harrison as he and Naruto threw their pokeballs out.

A Sneseal and a Tyranitar appeared out of their dark balls.

Harrison's Ponyta and Naruto's Elekid appeared.

"Tyranitar hyper beam!" ordered the man from Team Rocket.

"Elekid get on Ponyta!" yelled Naruto.

"Gallop out of there Ponyta" the explosion rocked the area and smoke erupted everywhere. Naruto and Harrison were forced to cover their eyes. Sneseal jumped through the smoke and slash at Ponyta who jumped back and avoided it.

"Elekid hit that Sneseal with a thunder" ordered Naruto.

"Ree!" Elekid jumped off Ponyta's head after Ponyta catapulted him up.

Elekid shocked Sneseal making it faint.

"Tch, useless" he returned Sneseal.

"Ponyta use flamethrower!" commanded Harrison.

"Elekid get those pokeballs out of the cage" Elekid landed on Ponyta and jumped off before the flames on its back flared up. Ponyta let out a flamethrower at Tyranitar. The powerful jet of flames pushed Tyranitar back, Elekid followed up with a thunder punch to the face sending Tyranitar to the floor. He skipped over the Tyranitar and headed for the pokeballs. Naruto ran after his Pokémon and left Harrison to battle Tyranitar. Eevee followed him closely, he charged at Tyranitar and skull bashed it.

"No you don't!" a red tri pronged claw shot out at Elekid. Naruto jumped in front of him and grabbed two of the pikes. It was about to impale his stomach.

"Go, get the pokeballs!" ordered Naruto.

"Eee, vui vee!" yelled Eevee concerned for his friend.

Instead Elekid fired a thunderbolt at the machine control panels making it malfunction and explode. The Marauder was thrown to the ground and the force behind the claw ceased.

Naruto looked at Elekid who gave him the thumbs up. He turned around and jumped up at the cage, he thunder punched the bars away. Naruto let out a very exasperated and exaggerated sigh and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Why, why you brats!" the smoke cleared and Tyranitar had been caught in the explosion making it faint.

The Marauder pulled out a pokeball and returned his Tyranitar with much difficulty.

"Get lost!" said Harrison.

"Ponyta use flame tackle!" Ponyta charged at The Marauder, upon making contact with him and the downed machine. The machine exploded catapulting him into the stratosphere.

"Ha!" yelled Naruto.

"Ree, ree!" Naruto turned around and smiled at his Pokémon

"Thanks buddy, but from now on don't be so quick to not obey" he laughed.

Elekid bashed his chest and they fist pumped. Naruto returned him into his pokeball for a rest.

"Eee, vui vee" Eevee jumped up into Naruto's arms. He rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"Hey, I'm okay" Naruto laughed as he held Eevee around his waist.

"What a night" said Harrison as he returned Ponyta.

"You said it, I'm going to bed" said Naruto as he walked off with Eevee.

"Yeah I'll-hey wait help me clean up all the pokeballs!" yelled Harrison.

He heard the Pokémon centre's doors close.

"Of course" he groaned.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Thanks for reading guys, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Until. Next. Time. **


	11. Beach Battles

**Chapter 11 comin' at ya, hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter it was great reading them all. Please continue to REVIEW I love reading them. Here we go!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Ah...it's so hot"

The sun was high in the sky and the waves were crashing against the shore in a peaceful rhythm. Naruto, Harrison and Eevee looked out to the large ocean and the highly populated beach town. The sun however seemed to beam down at a higher temperature at this particular place much to Harrison's dismay.

"Quick your whining, I love the beach" said Naruto with a smile.

"Eevee, vui" said Eevee with a smile agreeing with his trainer.

"You might like the beach but unlike you who I might add is deceivingly tanned a slightly darker colour than me does indeed in fact tan, on the other hand I Harrison shrivel up, burn to a crisp and end up looking like a sundried week old tomato" Naruto chuckled at his friend.

"Buy some sunscreen then" laughed Naruto.

"Good idea" laughed Harrison with a sheepish smile.

"Plus I bet well get to see a whole bunch of water Pokémon" said Naruto as he clenched his fist.

"I can try out my new lure ball" Naruto began walking forward toward the beach.

"Yeah well besides that we really should-hey!" Harrison ran after Naruto and Eevee.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto, Harrison and Eevee all lay on some deck chairs on the beach. They all had sunglasses on, even Eevee who enjoyed the rays. Naruto had orange board shorts on, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Neither was Harrison who was wearing a pair of blue board shorts.

"Even though it's hot, this is so relaxing" said Harrison.

"Yup" said Naruto as he looked up at the sun behind his sunglasses.

"Vui" Eevee yawned and opened his eyes from behind his little sunglasses.

"Hey you two!" yelled a feminie voice.

"Are you the ones who beat Sabrina?" asked a male.

Naruto removed his sunglasses by putting them on his head and looked up.

"Hey there" said Naruto as he sat up.

A blond girl with a large bust stared down at them. She wore a clad red she had a butterfly tattoo on her lower left hip, she had a figure that made most woman envious. Her male counterpart was tanned; he had rippling muscles and dark hair. He had a pair of black board shorts on.

"Vui" said Eevee as he looked up.

Eevee shook off his glasses and jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"What can we do for you?" asked Harrison.

"You guys wanna battle" the pair of teens enlarged their pokeballs.

"Do we wanna battle?" asked Harrison with a smile as he put his glasses on his head.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto sprung up from the deck chair.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The two teens lead Naruto and Harrison to a public arena on the beach, sand was all around and it was properly marked, it looked a little out of place but it was still cool to battle by the beach.

Naruto and Harrison stood on one side and the two teens on the other.

"Go/Go" said both the teens throwing out their pokeballs.

The boy's Pokémon was a Primape and the girl's Pokémon was a Golduck Naruto and Harrison smiled as Naruto pulled out his gloves from his board shorts back pocket and tightened them around his hands.

"You ready?" Naruto looked up to the little Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Eee!" Eevee smirked.

"I choose you, Butterfree" Harrison threw out Butterfree and Eevee jumped on its back.

A crowd began to gather around them as they battled.

"Butterfree use stun spore" commanded Harrison. Butterfree flapped its wings a yellow mist covered both Primape and Golduck.

"Get out of there?" commanded the boy.

"You too" said the girl.

The Pokémon jumped away.

"Butterfree use gust to blow the spore at them" Butterfree did just that, the stun spore covered both Pokémon making them seize up.

"Eevee use takedown!" Eevee jumped off Butterfree and landed on the ground, he gracefully continued toward Primape. He tackled it sending it into the sand. Primape bounced back and charged at Eevee with it fist cocked.

"Use double team!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee's surrounded Primape making it confused and angry.

"Now use headbutt!" commanded Naruto.

The Eevee's disappeared and Primape was headbutted from behind.

"Butterfree use gust" commanded Harrison.

Butterfree blew away Golduck into the Primape making the pair of them double over each other.

"Ready to give up?" asked Naruto with a cheeky smile.

"No way!" yelled the boy. "Primape use tha mach punch" Primape knocked Golduck off him making the girl yell in protest. Eevee back peddled and dodged the strikes from Primape's gloved hands.

"Jump!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee jumped and Butterfree caught him spraying some sleep powder on Primape making it collapse.

"Now use double tackle!/Now use double tackle!" yelled Naruto and Harrison.

Eevee and Butterfree both knocked over Golduck making it faint.

Naruto and Harrison high fived, Butterfree flew over to them. Butterfree landed on Harrison's head. Eevee jumped off Butterfree and Naruto caught him.

"Eee, vui vee" said Eevee.

He rubbed his cheek against Naruto's making him laugh.

"You were awesome" laughed Naruto.

Naruto and Harrison were broken out of their stupors when they heard clapping. They looked around at a rather large crowd of people were all cheering for them. Naruto laughed and waved at them. Harrison just looked sheepish.

"Well aren't we just famous" laughed Naruto.

"Yeah fifteen minutes of fame" laughed Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Enjoy your boat for the day young man, you and your young friend be careful now" Harrison and Naruto were in a boating store. Naruto looked around the shop with Eevee on his shoulder. Still clad in just his orange board shorts, he touched what looked to an antic. It snapped in half, he laughed nervously. He stepped back and pivoted away he began whistling nonchalantly.

"Don't worry sir, I know how to drive" the old man smiled and handed him the keys.

"I'll get the boat into the water for you" said the old man as he pulled out some car keys from behind the counter.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto stood on water board; he held a triangular handle that was attached to the back of the reasonable sized motor boat. Eevee sat on his usual spot on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had also put his black battle gloves back on.

"Hey Harrison!" Harrison turned around from his spot at the helm.

"Grab Dratini's and Pidgeotto's pokeballs from my belt and let them out" Harrison bent down and detached two pokeballs from Naruto's belt that was sprawled on the ground. He threw them and Dratini and Pidgeotto appeared.

Harrison started the boat.

"Wait a minute are you sure you can drive this thing?" Harrison turned around and smirked.

"I guess we're about to find out" he said with a wink.

Naruto smiled as Harrison he floored it.

Naruto was jerked forward, he laughed as the wind began to blow through his hair. Pidgeotto and Dratini chased him as they jumped and swerved through the waves.

"Vui!" shouted Eevee in pure joy as they jumped over a rogue wave.

Dratini roared cutely as he chased after Naruto. Pidgeotto was much faster than Dratini so he flew in front of Naruto occasionally crossing over the front of him. Naruto laughed making Harrison smirk. He made a sharp turn and rocketed off the other way.

"You asshole!" yelled Naruto as he whipped out to the side. Suddenly a blue buoy appeared in front Naruto he jumped to avoid it but he was hit by a torrent of water.

"Woh, hey!" Naruto's speech was interrupted by the very powerful blast of water he fell off the board. Harrison heard the splash and turned around. Naruto resurfaced he looked to Eevee who floated up next to him with a confused look on his face.

"Eee" suddenly a myriad of bubbles were provoked around them. The pair of them were shot up into the stratosphere. Harrison laughed as he saw his friend being shot up. But what intrigued him was the small blue funnel poking out of the water.

"It's a Pokémon" Naruto and Eevee splashed head first into the water.

"Oh no it's a Sharkpedo, we're done for it" Naruto hugged Eevee and yelped as he felt something brush his foot.

A small white fin began to circle them.

"Oh this it, the end!" yelled Naruto dramatically as he hugged Eevee.

"Horsea" Naruto opened his eyes to see a fierce looking Horsea, Horsea had its eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"I think it wants to battle" said Naruto.

Horsea fired a water gun at Naruto. Dratini batted it away with its tail.

"Dratini stay back, your not ready to battle yet" Dratini let out two caws in succession and flew back behind Naruto.

"Pidgeotto, use wing attack!" yelled Naruto.

Pidgeotto's wings glowed as he charged at Horsea. Horsea fired some ink at Pidgeotto who dodged it. Horsea dived underwater to avoid a Pidgeotto's wing. Pidgeotto climbed away from the water.

Horsea resurfaced and fired a bubblebeam at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto use agility" Pidgeotto disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Horsea. Pidgeotto tackled Horsea, while Pidgeotto were battling Naruto had swam onto the boat.

"What are you doing, that thing looks like it's ready to destroy" Naruto laughed.

"I know, cool right it loves to battle" Naruto laughed.

Dratini hovered above the boat.

He pulled off his lure ball from his belt and ran to the edge off the boat and Eevee jumped on the railing.

"Pidgeotto use quick attack to get it out of the water!" yelled Naruto.

"Geotto!" yelled the flying Pokémon as he disappeared in a burst, he reappeared in front of Horsea who dived down into the water just in time. Horsea reappeared a second later. He jumped out of the water and flicked his tail toward Pidgeotto. A small tornado shot out at Pidgeotto who barrel rolled to the side.

"Wow, it's so strong" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Pidgeotto flew after it now while it's vulnerable!" said Naruto. Pidgeotto quickly changed direction and knocked Horsea in mid air. Naruto threw the lure ball at Horsea; the ball came back at Naruto it shook as he caught it. It flicked for a few more moments before it stopped.

"Yeow! We caught a Horsea!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up with the lure ball in his hands.

"Pidgeotto you were amazing" said Naruto as blinked, he blinked again and was met with a barrage of happy chirps and pecks.

"Okay, okay" laughed Naruto as he returned Pidgeotto.

"You were amazing to Dratini, but you have to be more careful okay" Dratini cawed at Naruto and flew over to him rubbing his cheek up against his.

"Thanks" Naruto returned him with a smile.

"And that my friend is how it's done" said Naruto with a smile as he leaned on the rail.

Eevee smirked as he nudged him.

"You little-

"Vui" finished Eevee with a little naughty smirk. Naruto flew into the water, Harrison and Eevee laughed.

"This is what I get for being a show off" the lower half of Naruto's face submerged as he blew bubbles in defeat making Harrison and Eevee laugh even more.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison sat on a portable table and chair set. Naruto put an ice cream in the holder for Eevee. He put his front paws on the small table and began licking the chocolate treat. Naruto stared at the lure ball in front of him with a smile.

"Horsea sure is strong" said Harrison.

"Yeah, he sure is. I think he'll be great" said Naruto as he picked up the lure ball.

"Hey guys!" Naruto and Harrison turned around to see Reggie with a smirk on his face.

"Oh it's you" growled Naruto.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" asked Reggie.

"No it's the way to talk to jerks like you" said Naruto in huff.

"Now, now pipsqueak. I just came over to see how you were doing" Reggie pulled out his badge case showing a Boulder Badge, a Cascade Badge and a Thunder Badge.

"I've won three badges and I've fully evolved most of my Pokémon" said Reggie as he showed off his badges.

Naruto laughed and pulled out his own badge case.

"Ha you loser, I've got four badges" he poked his tongue at him.

"Why you little! Alright then how bout a battle then! I bet my Pokémon are a million times better than your stupid weak Pokémon" Naruto growled and got up.

"Alright then how bout a battle!?" yelled Naruto.

"Ha alright then, but since we're near water, how bout a water Pokémon battle" Naruto clenched his lure ball" and smiled.

"Bring it on!" yelled Reggie.

Harrison just licked his ice cream and sighed.

"This is becoming a regular occurrence" said Harrison.

Eevee just licked his ice cream oblivious to the entire situation.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Reggie stood on opposite jetties they were parallel to each and a decent sized body of water.

"It'll be a one on one battle okay loser!" yelled Reggie.

"It doesn't matter what the rules are once a loser always a loser!" yelled Naruto.

Harrison and Eevee leant on some railing on the shore.

"Here we go again" said Harrison.

"Vui!" yelled Eevee in excitement.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Reggie enlarged a pokeball and threw it out.

"Go Poliwrath!" Poliwrath appeared in the water with its fists clenched.

"Scared little man?!" yelled Reggie.

"Ha, you're stupider than you look!" Naruto put his ball on the railing as he tightened his glove the ball began to shake.

"Huh?" said Naruto as Horsea jumped out of its pokeball and appeared in the water with an excited look.

"Ah Horsea" said Naruto.

"You wanna battle?" asked Naruto.

"Sea!" yelled Horsea.

"Alright Horsea lets fire some ink!" yelled Naruto.

Horsea shot some ink at Poliwrath, Poliwrath submerged into the water avoiding the ink.

Naruto smirked.

"Alright Horsea after it!" Reggie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that Poliwrath is way stronger than Horsea?" asked Reggie.

"Actually I don't!" yelled Naruto.

Underwater Poliwrath had its back turned at Horsea as he retreated. Horsea tackled at Poliwrath from behind. Poliwrath was knocked into the wooden pillar of Reggie's jetty. Horsea appeared under Poliwrath and tackled it up out of the water.

"Ah Poliwrath!" yelled Reggie.

"Now Horsea use a twister from underwater!" a circle of rapid running water expanded underneath Poliwrath. He looked down and sweat dropped at the power of the attack. Poliwrath panicked and flailed in mid air trying to get away.

"Go Horsea!" a water tornado shot out a Poliwrath. He was bounced around and tossed out onto the shore fainted.

"Yehaw!" yelled Naruto.

Horsea appeared on the surface.

"Horsea!" yelled Horsea in victory.

"Great work Horsea, you were amazing" Horsea beamed at his trainer's praise as he was returned into his lure ball with a smile.

"Poliwrath return!" yelled Reggie.

"I can't believe he won again!" yelled Reggie as he stomped the ground.

"Looks like you've got some trainin' to do" Naruto poked his tongue out at him.

"Shut up you little twit! You just got lucky" yelled Reggie.

"Ha you wanna go again fat so! I'll take you anytime!" yelled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"My what foul language" Harrison turned around.

A young mother with a pram had been watching the battle her infant in the pram she was pushing clapped in her blanket.

"They're fond of each other really" laughed Harrison sheepishly.

"If I was their mother's I they would get quite a talking to" she said.

Harrison laughed again.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison walked on the road again.

Harrison read the map while they walked on the path.

"So where are we going to now?" asked Naruto.

"We're going to...Celadon City" said Harrison.

"Okay Cela-where city?" asked Naruto.

Harrison hit himself in the face.

"Celadon City" mumbled Harrison.

"Oh, okay" Harrison sighed.

"Hey wait, I've got a question" said Naruto.

"I said Celadon-

"No not that, when did you learn how to drive a boat?" asked Naruto.

Harrison tapped his nose.

"Some secrets are better left untold" said Harrison.

"Ah come on!" yelled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Chapter 11 all done, hope you all enjoyed it. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Until. Next. Time.**


	12. Positive Charge

**Chapter 12 comin' at ya guys. Hope you all enjoy reading it. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I really enjoy reading what ****ya'll have all got to say. Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you're thinkin'**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"What a depressing little town" commented Naruto.

"Don't be like that" said Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison walked into a town that looked like it was poisoned. Despite the fact that it was eleven o'clock in the morning it looked as though it was night as the thick smog covered the entire area. At this point in time they walked down the main street, the town's centre was dominated by a power plant, yet there were zero lights about.

"Okay maybe you were right" said Harrison.

"It isn't very...welcoming" said Naruto.

The pair of them walked into the Pokémon centre, Nurse Joy and Chansey were at the desk. The pair of them smiled warmly as usual.

"Hey there, you two are the lucky 2nd visitors this week" Naruto gave her an inquisitive look.

"We are what?" asked Harrison.

"You're the 2nd group of visitors we've had this week" said Nurse Joy.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of" said Harrison.

Nurse Joy giggled.

"Well yes um, well it is around here" she said.

"Well maybe if this place wasn't such a dive there would-

Harrison covers Naruto's mouth making Eevee chuckle.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he hasn't taken his 'shut up when the grownups are talking' medicine' today" said Harrison with a nervous.

"Serious it looks like someone threw up in the sky" said Naruto in a muffled tone.

Nurse Joy and Chansey sighed in agreement.

"Yes unfortunately the power plant expels a lot of toxic waste, apparently some electric Pokémon have been causing a lot of problems for the past year. The owners want to do something about it but they're do a afraid that the electric Pokémon will get volatile and destroy the power plant" Naruto released Harrison's hand from his face.

"We'll help no problem" said Naruto.

"Why did I know that you were going to say that?" asked Harrison.

"Because you were thinking the same thing" said Naruto making Harrison smile.

"Well...

Harrison rubbed the back of his head.

"My that would be amazing, thank you both so much" Nurse Joy ran from behind the desk and with surprising strength hugged the pair of them. Eevee yelped as his tail was squeezed between Naruto's cheek and Nurse Joy's bicep.

"Oh sorry about that" said Nurse Joy.

"Alright let's get going then" said Naruto breathing in and out.

"Yeah let's" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Power Plant **

"Why is it always dark, why did it have to be dark" said Naruto with a groan as he and Harrison walked through the halls of the seemingly abandoned power.

"Don't be such a wimp" Harrison grabbed a pokeball, it opened Ponyta appeared. The entire hallway was illuminated.

"Happy now?" asked Harrison.

"Vui" said Eevee.

"I guess so" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Onward then" said Harrison.

"I wonder, how long and why this power plant keeps spewing out this crap?" asked Naruto.

"Well according to" Harrison put his bag down and pulled out the Pokémon Indigo League guide.

"Hey don't I have one of those?" asked Naruto.

"No you threw yours out" Naruto deadpanned.

'You idiot' thought Naruto.

"You're an idiot" a dark cloud formed over Naruto's head.

...Maybe" he replied.

"There's no 'maybes' about it" said Harrison as he turned another.

"Here it is" said Harrison.

Ponyta looked over his shoulder.

"It says here that this town has a booming economy and is known to produce and sell massive amounts of electricity. It also says that it's a huge tourist attraction-how old is this book?" he asked as he looked at the date.

It was printed and distributed almost 5 months, almost the exact same time they started their journey.

"So only recently this place has been going" Naruto whistled and motioned downward with his hand.

"I guess so. I wonder what has gone-

A loud screech boomed throughout the halls, it made the entire power plant shake. Naruto fell over, Eevee clung to his shoulder and Harrison leaned against Ponyta.

"What was that!?" yelled Naruto.

"I don't think we want to find out" said Harrison shakily.

A bolt of electricity shot at amazing speeds between them.

"Just one thing after another" said Harrison.

"Muuukkkk!" a grey slimy Pokémon crawled out of the darkness.

"Is that a Pokémon?" asked Harrison as he pulled out his pokedex.

"_Muk, the poison slime Pokémon. Muk has no bone structure, Muk's body slam attack is said to suffocate Pokémon" said his pokedex. _

"Wow" said Harrison. "But Muk isn't an electric type, so what-

Another thunder bolt shot between them.

"Magneton!" Naruto watched as a very experienced Magneton appeared in sight.

"So it was the pair of them causing all this trouble" said Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"_Ha, don't get to cocky kid, I still have one Pokémon left so you better watch it, just don't go cryin' to your mamma when I wipe your ass" Harrison grinned at Surge. _

"_Well, then old man, bring it!" challenged Harrison. _

"_Go, Magneton!" yelled Surge as he threw out his pokeball, a Magneton appeared with a buzz and a shock of lightning. _

_Harrison pulled out his pokedex._

"_Magneton, the evolved form of Magnemite. Magneton are extremely powerful, they use their powerful electrical attacks to disable any opponent" said Dexter. _

"_Cool, but...you're out matched" Harrison threw his pokeball and Onix appeared. _

'_Oh boy' thought Surge. _

"_Onix use rock smash!" Onix swung its tail at Magneton. _

_Magneton narrowly avoided it. _

"_Magneton use zap cannon!" Onix was hit by the attack but wasn't affected at all. _

_Harrison smirked. _

"_To bad Surge! Onix use headbutt!" Onix headbutted Magneton making it fly back, it recovered but it was damaged. _

"_Alright Magneton, use thunder wave" Onix was hit by the thunder wave, he was effected by the powerful waves but not to the point of paralysis. _

"_Onix finish this up with an iron tail!" yelled Harrison. Onix swung his tail around clobbered Magneton sending it into the wall, it fainted on contact._

"_Woohoo!" Harrison cheered. _

"_Onix you were awesome!" Onix roared at his trainer's praise as he beamed with pride. _

_Harrison returned his Pokémon. Harrison walked up to Surge. _

"_Alright, alright I'm sorry, here" he handed Harrison the thunderbadge and shook his hand. _

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

'Harrison battled Surge's Magneton' thought Naruto as he adopted a serious expression.

"Maybe, but Magneton and Muk don't screech" said Harrison.

"Well it's obvious that we aren't getting out of this without a battle" said Naruto. Eevee jumped in front of the downed Naruto as he got up.

"I guess not" Ponyta walked in front of Harrison his fiery mane whipped up as he adopted a serious look.

"Ponyta use Flamethrower" said Harrison as Ponyta shot a fiery blast that engulfed the entire hallway as it rapidly approached the two wild Pokémon.

Muk expanded and absorbed the flame in its entirety.

"Wow" said Harrison.

Ponyta stamped its foot in anger.

"Alright Eevee lets use skull bash" commanded Naruto.

Eevee flew passed Muk and headbutted one of Magneton's eyes.

"Mag, Magneton!" said the Pokémon in anger.

It charged up and shot a thunder and Eevee and in an enclosed space electrified Muk as well as Eevee.

"Ah Eevee" said Naruto in shock.

Muk was immobilised so Harrison took the opportunity and threw a pokeball at Muk. It was immediately captured in the ball. The ball flew back into his hands.

"Alright" said Harrison as Ponyta knead in happiness.

"Magneton" said Magneton as it continued to pour out the juice.

"Alright Eevee use reflect" commanded Naruto.

Eevee grunted under the brunt of the charged but opened and narrowed his eyes and called on the barrier around him. The electric charge shot right back through Magneton and was paralysed by his own electricity. Eevee suddenly opened his mouth and three dark spirals whirled around each other in a clockwise direction. They all added to a growing dark ball. The ball grew to a reasonable size and was shot right at Magneton.

"Shadow ball" said Naruto, he quickly regained his senses and threw a pokeball at the downed Magneton. He was also caught instantly it came back into Naruto's hand.

It disappeared though.

"You already have 6 Pokémon" said Harrison.

"Oh yeah" laughed Naruto.

Eevee run up and jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee" said the evolution Pokémon.

"I thought so, good job" said Naruto as he scratched behind Eevee's ears.

"Okay ready to see what all that screeching is. I think it's coming from the centre of the power plant.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto.

They both continued down the hall way suddenly a charge of electricity shot at their feet, it was followed by a screech from the darkness.

"Someone isn't very happy" said Naruto.

"You think" said Harrison.

"Alright should we or should we not stumble around in the dark with nothing but a horse light to be taken pot shots at by an angry Pokémon?" said Naruto.

"Well that's a good question" said Harrison.

"I still wanna see what it is" said Naruto with a smirk.

Harrison sighed.

"And here I thought that you were ready to give up on accounted of the _dark _situation" laughed Harrison.

"Oh that was lame" said Naruto as he walked into the darkness.

Ponyta snorted and followed.

"It wasn't that great but that's just cold" said Harrison as he followed after them.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Tsunade yawned as she read a book on her patio. She wore casual dress as it was here day off. A loud zapping sound caught her attention inside her lab. She put the book down and walked into the lab only to see a lone pokeball on the transporter. She looked on the screen above.

"Pokémon trainer Naruto Namikaze has exceeded his limit of six Pokémon" she read out loud.

"Well it was seem that he's getting on just fine" said Tsunade with a smile she took the ball.

"I wonder what Pokémon he caught" she grabbed the ball and released it.

"Magneton" said the electric Pokémon.

"Oh this is cool, hey there Magneton" said Tsunade with a friendly smile.

Magneton's eyes adopted a crescent moon shape indicating that it was smiling.

"We'll get you some yummy electricity to snack on okay" said Tsunade making the gender less Pokémon fly around her.

"Mag, Magneton" said the electric Pokémon.

"Well alright then" said Tsunade.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The electricity got more and more frequent as they walked into the power plant.

"Ya know if I had a nickel for every time I was almost hit by a thunderbolt, ol' Naruto would be rich right now" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Yeah well ya don't and that-

A loud screech echoed through the power plant.

"Screech is getting a lot louder" said Harrison.

Naruto, Harrison, Ponyta and Eevee all walked into the core of the power plant. They looked up to see the source of the screech. There was a large hole in roof where the Pokémon had fallen in. It had fallen in an awkward place.

"No way" said Harrison.

"Yes way" said Naruto.

A loud screech was followed by a thunder storm than stretched in all corners of the room. It made everyone double over.

"Wow" as Naruto looked out to see a Zapdos' wing caught between two large gears.

"A Zapdos" said Naruto.

"Eee vui" said Eevee.

"We've got to help it" said Naruto as he walked forward only to be hit with a charge of thunder.

"Alright Eevee use quick attack" said Naruto.

Eevee ran forward avoiding all the electric attacks.

Eevee tackled the metal gear holding the Zapdos' wing.

Zapdos stopped struggling when he realised that they were here to help. It was shocked beyond belief that a pair of humans with a pair of trained lapped dog Pokémon.

"Everyone come out" Harrison and Naruto threw out every Pokémon that they had.

"It's okay Zapdos we're here to help ya" said Naruto as he ran up to the one of the gears and began to pull. Harrison and every single Pokémon began to pull on the gear. Zapdos screeched and sent a jolt of electricity through its wing everyone grimaced.

"I know it hurts Zapdos but we have to get you out of here" another shock made them all grunt as they all pulled. The bolt holding the mechanical monstrosity onto the wall began to buckle.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled and pulled the bolt right off its hinges.

Zapdos screeched as it began to flap its wings. Everyone fell back onto the floor. Zapdos screeched as its powerful thunder pierced the clouds above, slicing away at the dark clouds allowing the sun to shoot through.

Zapdos and Naruto made eye contact. Zapdos nodded at him as a thank you. It spread its wings and flew up into the clouds.

"Zapdos" said Naruto.

"Well you got a thank you from a legendary Pokémon, how do you feel?" asked Harrison as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Strangely satisfied" said Naruto.

He didn't get a chance to further elaborate as Dratini tackled him. He rubbed up against his cheek.

"Hey there" said Naruto in a strained voice.

Pidgeotto landed on his chest with a happy chirp.

"Ya I see you to" Naruto sighed making everyone laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Centre**

"Oh my, you're back" Nurse Joy wrapped her arms around Naruto and Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison's faces were all scrunched up as they were lifted up. They kicked their legs as the surprisingly muscular Nurse Joy giggled at her town finally being back to its happy self. She finally put them down, the two young trainers and Eevee breathed in the biggest gasp of air before almost falling over as the blood rushed to their heads.

"Hey there Nurse Joy" said Harrison in a strained voice.

"Eee" said Eevee as he shook his head.

"We fixed the problem, turns out all extra electricity that the factory was out putting was causing it to pollute otherwise it would have exploded. So it expelled all the extra energy that the machines that powered the town in a noxious gas into the atmosphere" explained Harrison.

"Well aren't you just the smartest cutie" said Nurse Joy as she grabbed Harrison's cheeks.

Harrison yelped as his cheeks were stretched and pulled to the max. Nurse let them go and they comically retracted into his face. They were red and he rubbed them with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Harry Nurse Joy reminds me of you know who" laughed Naruto.

"I warned you to never speak about her every again" Harrison grabbed Naruto in a head lock. Eevee jumped down to observe the scene.

"You're just jealous that she liked me better than you" yelled Harrison.

"You're an idiot for having a crush on the teacher" Harrison's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You said that you wouldn't ever talk about that!" Naruto chuckled as Harrison held him in a head lock.

"And then when she told you that it wouldn't ever happened you cried like a baby" Naruto chuckled as he pushed Harrison. He ran out the Pokémon centre followed by Eevee.

"NARRRRUUUTTTOOO!" Eevee quickly jumped on Naruto's shoulder as he sprinted out of the Pokémon centre with Harrison hot on his heels.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**Well, you know ending on a high note I guess hahahaa. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and all that went down. Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what ya think. **

**Team Update**

**Harrison**

**Groyvle , Onix, Butterfree, Drowzee and Muk **

**Naruto**

**Eevee, Pidgeotto, Combusken, Elekid, Dratini and Horsea**

**In rotation **

**Magneton **

**Until. Next. Time.**


End file.
